


call out my name

by icryforbensolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Wild Plot Appears, Aftercare, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Knotting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Beach Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Debauchery, Dirty Talk, Dom Ben Solo, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering under table, Gags, It's Fingering, Italy vacation, Knotting, Lingerie, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Safeword Use, No Pregnancy, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Online Dating, Oral Knotting, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Rey is poor, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, She just wants good health insurance, Shoe Humping, Slight humiliation kink, Spanking, Sub Rey (Star Wars), Subspace, Sugar Daddy, Vibrators, Well - Freeform, public fingering, sexism in workplace, toxic workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icryforbensolo/pseuds/icryforbensolo
Summary: Rey, with the help of her best friend Finn, joins an alpha sugar daddy dating site. After several months of bad dates, she figures it's time to give up. Before she gives up forever, she makes one last connection with an alpha man named Kylo. And he turns her life upside down.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 65
Kudos: 468





	1. Good little girl

**Author's Note:**

> *elmo flames gif*  
> This is a super self indulgent crazy fic that really got away from me.  
> I promised folks on Twitter that if I hit 400 followers, I would write daddy kink, and this is me delivering on my promises.  
> Read the tags, they're for both parts  
> And enjoy :)

Rey sat at a table, freshly manicured nails tapping impatiently on the wood. The man sitting across from her about investment portfolios or intellectual property or sales forecasts or something equally dull and uninteresting. She’s used to this, deep down she knows that her role in this sort of t set up is not to be a conversationalist. No, she’s meant to sit there and look like a pretty little omega for this man. Afterwards, he’ll give her a gift and on very rare occasions, a new meetup is arranged. 

Rey looks at this man and his nicely tailored suits. He’s handsome enough she supposes, he’s not her type, but handsome. He’s probably in his fifties, and he’s filthy fucking rich. He’s an alpha, and his smell is perfectly mediocre. 

Mediocre. What a perfect way to describe this man. He’s boring and average. If Rey’s to get a sugar daddy, she wants to commit fully and get wild with it. 

A little while later, the date is over. He kisses her on the cheek and walks her out the door towards the car. She gets in and he shuts the door, letting the driver whisk her away from him and the restaurant. As soon as the car starts moving, she pulls out her phone and calls Finn. 

“Hello?” his voice raspier than usual. Rey cringes inwardly, she forgets that it’s date night between him and his alpha, Poe. She tries to dispel the unwelcome images of her best friend in compromised positions.

“Another no go,” she says. Finn and her have an agreement. An agreement that they created when they signed up for alphaconnections.net, the premier sugar daddy arrangement site. They would tell each other everything: who they were seeing, where they were going, when they got done. Better safe than sorry.

Finn was lucky, he found the perfect alpha instantly in Poe. Rey’s not as lucky. It’s making her crazy.

Rey fiddles with some of the controls in the back of the car. “I’m at the point where this isn’t worth it, you know? At this point I might as well get a second job for all the energy that this takes.” It’s the truth. She signed up in a tipsy bout of confidence and as each month passes by without an arrangement, the confidence dwindles. 

She just wants someone to buy her sexy lingerie and help her pay off her student loans. She really doesn’t think that’s too much to ask. 

“Aw, Rey, give it one more chance,” Finn pauses and Rey hears some crinkling and shuffling from his side. Finn’s breath hitches slightly, but he continues, “I’ve seen posts of people saying it takes them months to get a reliable sugar daddy. You’re not alone in this.”

Rey sighes, staring out the window. She knows this. She’s seen those posts too. It’s just miserable to just have it not work out time after time. She watches as the car zooms past the glitz and the glam and toward the gloomy landscape of run down houses and apartment complexes. 

She thinks about how Finn now lives with Poe in a lavish penthouse apartment, not a worry in the world. She’s happy for him, truly, Finn deserves the world. She just wants it, too. 

The car stops in front of a three story apartment complex. She thanks the driver, and walks up the steps towards her dingy place. Rey fumbles for her keys in her purse as she gets to the door. She sees her nosey neighbor on the front stoop, smoking rank cigarettes. They nod politely at each other as Rey turns her key and pushes the door open. 

She walks up the three flights of stairs to her apartment, a tiny one bedroom apartment that she can barely afford. On the second hand dining room table, bills are stacked up haphazardly. Rey glares at them as she walks into the tiny kitchen and grabs a glass of water. 

She feels fur rub against her leg as the cat comes into the kitchen for attention. Rey isn’t even sure how she got the cat, but they are two wandering spirits stuck in the same shitty apartment. Maybe one day she’ll name the orange fuzzball. Maybe. 

She picks up the little monster, ignoring how his claws latch onto Rey’s little black dress. She walks into her bedroom with the cat and grabs her laptop and her truly terrifying laptop charger. The laptop is six years old and barely hanging on, but she cannot afford a new one yet. 

She pulls up netflix, which technically belongs to Finn, and puts on _Pride and Prejudice_. Again. She thanks which deity brought that film to netflix. She changes out her tight dress and into her oversized university hoodie. 

Tomorrow will be a new day. A better day. Rey ignores the dull pang of the scent gland on the back of her neck. 

✧

The next day, Thursday, starts out shitty. Rey sleeps through her alarm, only getting woken up by her pest of a cat who just wants to be fed. Skipping the shower, she quickly gets ready for work. Throwing up her hair into three separate buns, as she quickly puts a bagel in the toaster. She grabs her bottle of suppressant and pours one out. The bottle is getting worryingly low. She just barely has enough money to afford a new prescription. Hopefully her job decides to keep her on full-time so that she can get some actual decent health insurance. 

Rey barely makes it on time to catch the bus to the office, Resistance Media, a small tech start-up from this weird hippie type. The tech industry could be so weird sometimes. 

She gets to the office with only a couple minutes to spare, panting. She spots Rose, the only person she actually likes at this job, already at their shared little office area. It wasn’t really an office, because Resistance Media believed in an open space so that people could better collaborate and cross on ideas. Rey thought that it was a way for a few (alpha asshole men) to take credit for ideas given by the actual being doing the work, like the women. 

Rey really hated her job. But it was the only place that hired her. At least there’s Rose. 

Rose and Rey are the only omegas in the office. It was not a coincidence that they were paired up together. “Birds of a feather flock together, right,” Rey’s boss, Luke, said once. 

The crazy thing is Rey’s ninety percent confident that this was Luke trying to be accommodating. It still feels gross. 

Rey and Rose spend their day fixing the coding of the other guys in the office. It’s grueling, thankless work, but in between that time, the two tinker around with their own video game programming--a side project that they’ve been doing on Rose’s personal computer. One day they want to have their own company. It’s a fever dream, but it’s nice to fantasize whilst dealing with the assholes. 

Beyond that, the day goes by like normal. During the weekly pitch meeting, Rey makes a suggestion that’s completely ignored. And then Matt--blonde, alpha, insufferable--makes the same exact suggestion and is met with praise. Rey’s scent spikes in irritation at this. Rose kicks her underneath the table until Rey calms down again. 

Right. Alphas sense her agitation. 

Ugh.

At the end of the day, she packs her things and runs to catch the bus. She checks her phone, noticing several texts from Finn about his upcoming vacation. Poe is treating him to a two week long luxury vacation to the French Riviera. Rey just wants to be pampered. She works hard, she has goals, is it too much to ask to also just have some nice things?

She gets back to her shitty apartment, to the nuisance cat, and to her shitty dinner that is leftover spaghetti from Tuesday. She eats her pasta and opens _that_ website. Alpha Connections. 

Rey likes to think that her profile is quite good. Tasteful photos and a simple but detailed profile page stating her interests and her price per meeting. When she and Finn first set up their accounts, they did a huge photoshoot together to get their best shots and angles. They wanted to be classy about it. 

She goes through her inbox quickly. She has a routine at this point to weed out the spam and the serious ones. Some days her inbox is just full of fakes and frauds. If you’re serious about being a sugar baby, you have to be careful. That’s why Finn and Rey had their total honesty policy. Safety first. 

Rey’s almost through her inbox when one message appears.

TO: reybby95

FROM:callmekylo

RE: a mutual arrangement

Dearest Rey,

After pursuing your profile (very classy and beautiful, by the by), I have come to the conclusion that you and I could find a most amiable agreement. 

If this piques your interest, please respond in haste. 

Understand that discretion is key in this relationship, as I have a bit of a reputation that I must protect. I hope you understand.

Admirably,

Kylo

Rey pauses on her pasta eating as she reads this email. On the one hand, she’s never read anything so formal on Alpha Connections. Intrigued, she clicked on the account name.

Rey drops her fork when she sees the account. He’s triple verified, meaning that he’s got to be fucking loaded. Not even Poe is rich like that. His profile is pretty bare beyond that--not even a photo. She supposes that’s why he wants discretion. Still, it’s annoying that he gets the privilege of getting away with no photos and she doesn’t. Her privacy is just as important, she thinks. 

He does have prices set and Rey’s eyes widen when she sees the prices. If the triple verification didn’t already suggest his wealth, this pretty much confirmed it. Rey has never met anyone on this site that is as wealthy as he is. 

Rey finishes her spaghetti and pours a glass of wine. It’s just boxed wine and she imagines herself drinking expensive wine in a penthouse suite. She bites on her lip and looks at the message once more. The cat crawls up to where Rey sits on her sofa and sits on Rey’s shoulder. Typical cat. Rey notices her bills, still sitting on the dining room table that she never uses. 

Fuck it. One more chance. 

To: callmekylo

From: reybby95

RE: a mutual agreement

Dear Mr. Ren, 

After visiting your profile and some thinking, I, too, think that we could have mutual agreement. I am available this weekend, if you are agreeable. 

Waiting eagerly for your reply,

Rey

Rey chugs the rest of her wine as she presses send. She fills up her cup once more and eagerly awaits a response.

To: reybby95

From: callmekylo

RE: a mutual agreement

Tomorrow (Friday). 8pm. The Garden of Eden. Reservation under Ren. Wear that little black dress in your third photo.

I’ll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, omega.

Normally, Rey hates when alphas pull out the designations but something about this alpha makes it not as bad. 

Rey gets ready for sleep, surprisingly early, and cozies up with a book. The cat curls up on top of her head. She falls asleep, dreaming of alpha’s knot. 

✰

Friday’s routine is similar to Thursday’s. She gets up, goes to work, tries desperately not to murder someone at work, Rose makes her laugh, and Rey goes home. This time when she gets home, she starts getting ready for her meet up. She changes into her best bra, the one that makes her tits look great, and the matching underwear for it. He’s not going to see it tonight, but Rey appreciates the inner confidence it brings her. 

She pulls on her little black dress, the one he mentioned. It’s tight, landing at her mid thigh. It’s long sleeved, but has a deep v, showing her cleavage. 

She puts on a gold necklace, a gift from Poe weirdly enough-after a particularly awful meet up that resulted in her calling Finn half way through. She puts on her best pair of heels and fixes her makeup, nothing too drastic, she wants people to see her freckles. It’s part of her appeal, apparently. 

By the time she’s finished, she looks hot. Even if she isn’t wearing designer labels, people will notice her. And that’s what she wants. 

Her cab arrives and whisks her away to The Garden of Eden. Rey’s surprised that he managed to snag a reservation to the most exclusive restaurant in the city on a Friday evening. 

She’s dropped off at the entrance of the restaurant, her nerves finally making an appearance. After months of this sugar baby thing, she has yet to come to this restaurant and it’s glamorous facade intimidates her. 

She stops at coat check and hands them her threadbare peacoat. She knew that she was going to need a new one soon, on top of all the other things she needs. She walks up to the host stand and mutters something about reservations for Ren. The hostess smiles and walks her to the back of the restaurant to a secluded alcove far away from everyone else. 

Sitting at the corner booth is the most beautiful man Rey has ever seen. Even while sitting she can tell that he’s tall. And large. His hands are folded politely over the table and Rey’s eyes widen at the sight of his hands. At the Breitling watch. He’s huge. Her gaze trails up his body, perfectly clad in a dark suit and red tie, and lands on his face. He has dark, whiskey colored eyes, plush pink lips, and a nose that on any other man would be too large but works for him. He’s got dark brown hair that’s just long enough to cover his ears, curly slightly towards the end.

In short, he’s really fucking hot.

And his scent--his _scent--_ is everything that Rey ever wanted in an alpha. Her pussy clenches with need as she takes in that woodsy, leathery scent. She might not survive tonight. Her underwear definitely won’t survive the night she thinks, as she feels them slicken with desire. 

Yes, this man is perfect in every way. 

Except for one.

His name is not Kylo or Ren. He’s Benjamin Organa-Solo, billionaire and CEO of First Order Tech, and estranged nephew to Luke Skywalker, her boss. She gulps, this night just got a lot more interesting. 

“Please, sit,” he purrs. And his voice. So deep and hypnotic. He’s not even using Alpha commands and it makes Rey want to obey. 

So she does. Obey. She sits down, sliding into the booth and sits next to him. She bites her lip as the scent of him gets so much more potent closer to him. 

His eyes are on her, she can feel his gaze on her, taking in her body. She looks up at him and sees his eyes at her chest and his nostrils flared. She smiles, at least she’s not the only one seemingly affected. 

There’s not even a menu to distract her with as this is the sort of restaurant that has a set menu each night. “Is your name actually Rey, or is that just a pen name for the site?” he speaks.

“It’s actually Rey,” she replies, grabbing the water goblet and taking a long sip. He hums in response. She continues, “I know that your name isn’t actually Kylo. I know who you are.”

“Of course you do. Everyone knows who I am.” He’s matter-of-fact, blunt about it. It’s not a brag for him; he’s just stating a simple fact. 

Rey fidgets in her seat under his heated gaze. “Do you want me to call you Kylo?” she asks.

“No, there’s something else I want you to call me,” he murmurs, voice darkening. 

“Ben?”

He smirks, “no.” 

Rey takes a deep breath as she feels slick moisten her underwear. “Alpha?” she whispers.

His smirk deepens, “Getting closer.” Rey feels his hand move, gripping her knee under the table as his fingertips just gently tease her inner thigh.

Rey blushes, she knows what he wants. “Daddy,” she whispers, barely audible.

His hand squeezes her knee. “Good girl,” he whispers. Rey feels his breath in her ear. She shutters as her eyes roll back.

_This._ This right here is exactly what she wanted in this situation. Nothing felt more good, more right than her desire to please this man.

Alpha.

Daddy. 

His hand leaves her knee and he distances himself from her. Just a little. She takes a breath, trying to compose herself. This is unlike any other meetup she’s ever had. 

For one, he’s young. Secondly, he’s rich. Thirdly, he’s got her all worked up by just his scent and his look. He’s a true alpha, all those other men could never. 

Rey’s lost in thought as the first course is served, along with the wine. Ben holds out his glass, and they toast to the night. 

And, oh, what a night. Ben is a formidable conversationalist. For one thing, he didn’t make the conversation one sided. He asks her questions, inquiries on her life and who she is beyond this potential arrangement. 

Rey tells him everything. She feels comfortable around him. She trusts that he really wants to know, especially as his eyes light up when she starts talking about programming and game design. 

Shyly, she tells him about her and Rose’s video game design. A puzzle adventure story in which as the story unfolds, the puzzles get denser and more intense. She tells him about the lore they created during their lunch breaks. 

“Where do you work when you aren’t inventing the next big video game?” he asks sometime during the entree course. 

Rey pauses. “Oh, um. I workforResistanceMedia,” she mumbles quickly, hoping that he just ignores it and continues on. 

Ben frowns. “I’m sorry, where?”

“I, uh, work for your uncle, technically. At Resistance Media.” Rey cringes inwardly. This is where it goes wrong. He’s going to stop this in its tracks. 

He simply takes a sip of his wine and shrugs. “I see. And how do you like it there?” 

And that’s when Rey really unloads. It’s unprofessional, she would never normally reveal this much to someone who’s practically a stranger--even if this was a regular date. But his scent and his tone of voice and his kind eyes, they make her want to tell. 

So she does. She tells him about her temp job at his uncle’s company. She tells him about the casual sexism and how her and Rose, the only omegas in the programming team, are constantly being ostracized. She tells him about how her pitches get stolen and how her and Rose are constantly doing work that is way below their pay rate. She talks about her health insurance worries and how if this job doesn’t become permanent she might be able to afford suppressants. 

Ben stifens slightly at that. “My uncle doesn’t provide health insurance?”

“I technically don’t work for your uncle. I work for a temp agency. But, yeah, temps don’t get a benefits package,” she swallows. “Yay capitalism.”

“Everyone deserves healthcare, Rey, no matter what position you work or how you got that position. Everyone deserves their voice to be heard in their workplace. It seems like my uncle’s company is quite the toxic workplace, which isn’t surprising, honestly.” 

Rey sighs. “I get that nobody deserves working in a toxic environment, but it’s my only option. I need to pay the bills somehow.” She does not mention that with this job, she’s barely paying the bills.

Ben frowns again and runs his hand across his lips, deep in thought. Rey stares at his hand. “Have you ever thought about doing freelance work?” Rey stares at him, puzzled. That was not what she was expecting. He continues, “I’m serious. You seem to have a passion for design and content creating. Have you ever thought about doing freelance web design? There are so many small businesses that need web designers but can’t afford to keep one in house. It’s good work, you get to set your own hours and can work from home. I have contacts, if it’s something you want.” 

Whatever Rey expected when she stepped through the doors of this restaurant, honest to god career advice was definitely not one of them. It appears that Ben Solo is full of surprises. 

The conversation picks back up normally until the desert course. As the waiter sets down their desert, a chocolate mousse cake with fresh raspberries and delectable sugar work, Rey feels Ben’s hand on her knee again. 

It stays there as Rey picks up her fork and starts eating. As she works through her cake, she feels his hand inch higher and higher up her thigh. Emboldened by Ben’s moves, Rey slowly spread her legs. She glances around the restaurant to see if anyone notices them. Nothing. They are truly isolated from the rest of the patrons. Rey wonders if that was intentional on Ben’s part.

His hand inches it’s way up her thigh, pausing only to pinch at her skin and then massage it after she gasps. He stops his little game only when she sets her fork down, his hand just holding her thigh, right near her center. His thumb rubbing the skin, making Rey’s eyes roll back.  
“Are you enjoying your desert, Rey?” he whispers, face close to hers as she feels his nose press into her hair. 

Rey nods, afraid to say something foolish with his hand so close to her aching heat. He moves his hand just enough so that two of his fingers are directly on top of her underwear. “What do we have here?” he murmurs as those same two fingers move her panties to revealing her slicked up cunt to the cool air of the restaurant. He lowers the rest of his hand so that the entire hand is on top of her pussy, those two fingers rubbing along her slit. 

“Is all this slick for me, Rey?” he asks, mouth directly on her eye. Rey shivers from his voice and the question and the fingers teasing at her clit. 

“Yes,” she preens, desperate for relief. 

“Yes, who?” he demands. His other hand wraps around hair, pulling slightly, not enough to hurt, but enough to know who’s in control. 

“Yes, daddy,” she responds. She feels his lips against her jaw, mouthing at her as his devilish finger continues to rub, occasionally flicking her clit. 

She moans as his index finger plunges inside her and he tilts her head, pulling her in for a kiss. It was a short kiss, mostly to catch her moan, but it was enough to completely alter Rey’s plane of existence. 

“Such a filthy little girl. Getting off on my fingers where anyone can see her. Is that what you want? To cum, right here and now?”

Rey feels her orgasm coming, growing and growing like a tsunami of pleasure. “Please, daddy, I want to come so bad.” 

Ben smirks at her desperation.He places a kiss on her forehead. “Good girl, come for me.”

After a few more strokes, Rey comes. Ben clasps his large hand over her mouth so that nobody hears her as she comes down for her waves of pleasure. Her legs shake from the force. She has never come so hard in her life, especially just from fingering. 

Ben smiles as he removes his fingers, wiping her slick off on her thigh. He readjusts her panties and helps sit her up straight at the table. Rey takes several deep breaths and swallows down the rest of her wine with shaking hands. 

“Is that how it’s always going to be?” Rey asks. 

This time Ben breaks out in a full out grin and she sees his slightly crooked teeth .”More or less,” he responds. “Does this mean we can make this arrangement real?” 

Rey laughs, startled by how unsure he sounds, how hopeful that he seems that she’ll say yes. “I think we had an agreement solidified the moment I called you daddy.” 

He laughs and runs a hand through his hair. _That_ hand, Rey thinks. The hand that was touching her only moments ago. 

“I have rules, Rey. Expectations that I have for my girls in this type of relationship. If you go through with this, your mine.” 

A hot flash of possessive jealousy runs through Rey. _My Alpha_ , Rey thinks as she imagines him with other girls, other omegas. 

Ben looks at her, noticing the change in her scent when he mentions other girls. He elects to ignore this. “I expect complete exclusivity--from both of us. When your mine, your mine. But I also am loyal to you.” That last line seemed to please Rey’s inner omega a lot more. 

“I like to have you for two nights a week. One weekday, one weekend. If we both find it agreeable, eventually we can add longer stays. Your ppm online said $500, but I really insist on $2000. I have the money, please let me spend it on spoiling you. Before we leave tonight, I’d like your contact information as well as your dress size and bra size. That way I can begin to send you all the information that you may need.” He pauses. “Along with a few other things.” 

Rey shivers at the implication of that last line. This is a lot to process. “And heats?” she asks. 

Ben smiles wider. “Your heat is mine.” 

Rey feels a flicker of excitement in her stomach. She’s already imagining spending heat with this alpha, knotted to him for days. 

“Additionally, I need a list of your limits. What your into, what you aren’t. I need a safeword, too. Do you understand?” He asks. 

Rey nods. “Good girl,” he murmurs and Rey shudders. 

Rey has whiplash from how he goes from boyish wonder to sex god to stern businessman in the span of a minute. This man is going to ruin her. 

Rey nods. She notices the waiter come by with the check. She stares as Ben tosses a thick black card across the table, without a glance at the final billing price. 

Her pussy clenches at the sight of that credit card. Ben notices. 

“Sweetheart, I’m going to spoil the shit out of you.”

The rest of the night passes by like a blur to Rey. Ben insists on driving her home, so she finds herself sitting in the passenger seat of a cherry red porsche. It’s showy and absurd, and she has a distinct feeling that drove it specifically to show it off to her. To flex his wealth. 

And it works. Rey has never been turned on by someone driving before, but Ben. _Ben._ He turns her on as one hand sits on the steering wheel, the other hand on the clutch. They arrive at her place in no time, and he kisses her on the cheek and hands her a wad of cash as a thank you gift. 

Rey walks up the stairs to her apartment, ignoring her nosy neighbor Maz’s knowing look. She gets to her apartment and the cat is already there, waiting for attention. Rey lifts up the cat and scratches behind his ears, while counting the cash Ben gave her. 

One thousand dollars. 

She carries the cat into her bedroom and starts getting ready for bed. 

This really might be a mutual agreement, indeed. 

✰

A few days pass from their initial meeting. They exchange emails disclosing their sexual health, limits, and other various technical aspects of their agreement. They agree on Wednesdays and Saturdays for their meetups with additional days added as a possibility. Rey also informs him that she’s scheduled for heat at the end of the month, just two weeks away. 

On Tuesday, Rey arrives home to a grumpy looking landlord and her nosey neighbor peering over her wide glasses, eager for some gossip. “You have packages, Miss Johnson,” the landlord says, no greeting. 

Her landlord, a pudgy, balding old man called Unkar Plutt, is the sort of beta male that tries hard to be an alpha. It always backfires on him because he thinks that he can walk over omegas. Rey makes him aware that omegas are not timid, despite the common stereotype. 

Rey’s brow furrows. “I didn’t order--” she cuts herself. Oh. Ben. 

“Collect them from my office. Next time if you are going to order half a store have the decency to be present for when they’re delivered,” Plutt grunts out. His face is grim but there’s an air of excitement. Rey flushes, she hopes that he doesn’t think that this means she’s suddenly rich. She isn’t. Not really. 

She walks to Plutt’s office, and he opens to the door. 

There are so many boxes. 

Rey blushes as she looks at the brand name on some of the boxes. Ben really knows how to spoil a girl. 

It takes Rey three trips to collect all of the boxes, spreading them across her apartment. Her orange monster has taken to trying to claw at one of the boxes. Rey figures that’s a sign that she has to open that box first. 

Tearing through the tissue, she finds a bra and underwear set--blue, floral, see through. This is lingerie--not her usual garb that she gets at Target. The floral design is just barely covering her most intimate parts. 

Package after package just like that, she tears through. Some are dresses, others are shoes. There’s more lingerie of various different styles. She gets to the last packages, smaller than the other ones. She opens them carefully.

Her eyes widen as she unboxes a new phone in one and the most top of the line gaming laptop in the other. 

Shaking slightly, she takes the phone out of the packaging. It’s the latest iPhone, she realizes. She’s surprised, it looks like it’s out of its original packaging. Timidly, she turns the phone on. When it’s on, it’s already set up and ready to go. A message pops up.

Her eyes widen as she sees the contact name, Daddy. 

It reads:

If you are seeing this that means that you got your packages. I put you on my phone plan, so don’t worry about anything. I take care of what’s mine. 

See you tomorrow, 

Daddy 

Rey feels slick run down her thighs. She’s his. Alpha’s going to take care of her. In two weeks, she’ll have her heat and he’ll knot her real good.

She can hardly wait. 

✰

Wednesday night. Rey’s done herself up. She received a text from Ben earlier that day asking her to wear that blue lingerie that night. Covering her lingerie, she’s wearing a blue velvet wrap dress that hugs her subtle curves in just the right way. Every decision that she makes for the night is done with the sole intent to please Ben. Her alpha. Her daddy. 

With one last final touch up to her red lipstick, Rey puts it in her purse and walks down the steps of her apartment to meet Ben, who’s leaning against his car. He’s wearing yet another suit, looking incredibly dapper. It makes Rey weak at her knees. 

When he sees her, fidgeting with the strap of her purse, he smirks. He can probably scent Rey’s arousal. 

He opens the passenger door for her, grabbing her hand and helping her in. If any other man did that, she would probably tear him a new one, but with Ben, she feels safe, 

comforted. 

It’s sort of scary how safe Rey feels with him. 

He walks over to his side of the car and gets in, starting the car quickly and pulling out of his parking spot. 

“Hi,” Rey murmurs, trying to find a reason to speak. She stares at his hands gripped on the steering wheel, her eyes trace the slightly protruding vein. She wants to touch him.

Ben responds with a quick glance at her, “Hi.” 

At the stop light, he takes a moment to take her fully in. “I see that you got my items. Are you wearing what I asked?” Rey nods, but Ben tsks. “Good girls use their words.”

Rey suppresses a whimper at those words. “Yes, daddy,” she softly replies. 

Ben chuckles, “Are you shy? Don’t be afraid, I feel it too. Now, speak clearly. Were you a good girl and listened to my instructions?”

Rey speaks up, “Yes, daddy, I did.” As she speaks, Ben’s right hand grips the end of her dress, pushing it upwards revealing her sky blue panties. He hums his approval as his scent spikes. 

Alpha is pleased, Rey thinks to herself smugly. 

Ben keeps her dress hitched up to her hips as he continues to drive. “I ordered takeout, I hope you don’t mind. I wanted you all to myself today.” He pauses to make a left turn. “I want you to listen to me very clearly, Rey. If you follow my instructions exactly, you’ll get rewarded. If you disobey, you’ll be punished. Do you understand?” 

Rey whimpers out loud this time. “Yes, daddy.” 

Ben licks his lips as he watches Rey quickly debauched just from a few simple words. “Put two fingers in your mouth,” he demands. 

Rey is eager to listen, popping her index and middle finger in her mouth. “Now, suck.” She does. 

After about a minute, Ben makes his next command. “Touch yourself. Above your pretty little panties, just rubbing. Don’t take your fingers out of your mouth.” Rey moves her other hand and rubs herself over her underwear, spreading her legs wide. She keeps sucking on her fingers as well, moaning. Soon she’s writhing, already feeling her orgasm build. She glances over at Ben. His eyes are completely forward, focused only on the road.

He’s not even looking at her. He makes her desperate and then doesn’t even glance towards her. Annoyed, Rey pushes her panties off to the side, slipping two of her fingers between slit. She moans louder at the sensation, feeling her slick gush down her thighs. She’s definitely ruining his leather seats, she thinks, as she closes her eyes and pushes a finger inside.

Large fingers suddenly grab her hand and pull it away. She groans at the loss of sensation, thrusting her hips upward for any sort of sensation. 

“Filthy little slut couldn’t even follow simple instructions for five minutes. Is that what you are, Rey, a filthy slut?” He grips her incriminating hand tightly, chastising her as he continues to drive. 

On the one hand, Rey’s inner omega whines at the idea of disobeying her alpha. But on the other hand, she’s so turned on watching him take control.

“Answer me, slut!” 

Rey squirms as she feels the added weight to his words. He’s using alpha commands now. She pulls her fingers out of her mouth. “I’m a slut for you, daddy,” she moans. 

“Yes, you are.” He lets go of her hand and drags his right hand across her inner thigh, pinching random parts of her skin. “And who owns this pussy?” he asks as he cups her center, curling his thumb so it rests right on her clit, rubbing in just the right place.

“You do, daddy!” She quivers and squirms as he continues to press his thumb against her clit. She gasps and preens. “Please, may I come? I wanna come so bad.” She begs, remembering the part of their email negotiations where he stipulates that she only comes with his permission. 

“Only good girls who listen get to come, sweetheart. You didn’t listen, so you don’t get to come. You can take it,” he responds. He sounds so disaffected by this but one quick glance at his crotch proves that he’s’ very much affected, judging by the prominent bulge. 

Rey cries out, desperate. Ben takes note of how close she is and removes his hand. Rey feels tears gather in her eyes. She just wants to come. 

It’s in that moment that Rey notices that they arrived at their destination. They pull into the parking garage. 

Once the car is in park, Ben unbuckles his seat belt and turns to look at her, gaze intense and smoldering. Both his hands cup her face, thumbs pressing on her throat lightly, and he pulls her in for a kiss.

The kiss is like fire--an intense roaring blaze that ignites pleasure into Rey from the tips of toe to the top of her head. Her lips part as she deepens the kiss, pressing her tongue curiously into his mouth.

Ben breaks the kiss, making Rey whimper and chase after his lips in desperation. She feels his finger gently graze her mating gland, making Rey shutter in pleasure. 

Rey tries to catch her breath as Ben unbuckles her seatbelt for her. She wonders how debauched she looks, lipstick smudged, dress pushed up to her hips revealing her soaked underwear. 

“Time to get out, Rey,” Ben murmurs as he exits the car. Rey grabs the door handle. She feels like she’s drunk, but she hasn’t had any alcohol. 

As they walk towards the entrance, Ben holds her by her elbow, stabilizing her. She can tell that he’s pleased that he made her like this. A mess. All for him. 

They take a private elevator up, up, up, and Rey smiles to herself, more calm now. She’s wanted this for so long now, to get fucked in a penthouse suite. When the doors open to the most spectacular place she’s ever seen.

Floor to ceiling windows cover the entire north wall giving Rey the most spectacular view of the city she’s ever seen. The design of the place was simple, not minimalist, simple, with the furniture a variety of black and white with some splash of color. Every piece of furniture in this apartment is probably worth more than Rey’s entire apartment. 

She’s struck with the sudden realization that she’s about to have sex with one of the richest men in the city. Her--a no one from nowhere. 

Ben lets her wander around the apartment as he fiddle around in the kitchen. She notices that the takeout is already out and plated for them. Rey wonders if Ben had a staff member do that for them. He pours them a glass of water. “No alcohol tonight, I’m afraid. I want you to fully consent for what we are about to do.”

Rey’s eyebrow raise at his tone. He’s so stern all the time. She kind of wants to see him lose control. In fact, she’d really like to see that. 

“And what is it we are about to do?” Rey inquires as she settles on the bar stool next to the kitchen island. She grabs a fork and starts eating. It’s some sort of pasta dish, and it’s delicious. 

Ben sits down next to her, grabbing his own plate and digging in. Between bites, he speaks. “First, there’s the matter of your punishment.”

“Punishment?” Rey squeaks out. 

“Yes, little Rey, punishment for your little stunt in the car. Bad omegas get punished when they break the rules,” Ben responds, smiling as he watches Rey shutter at his words. “And after your punishment, I want to put my mouth on you. And from there, well, the night is still young.”

Rey stops eating. There’s no way that she can eat whilst he says things like this. She pushes her plate away, it’s already half way gone anyway. If there’s one thing that people know about Rey, it’s her insatiable appetite. “I’m ready now, daddy.” 

Ben continues to eat. “Yeah? Well, I’m not.” 

Rey whines as she reaches towards his trousers, fiddling with the zipper. Ben gives her a withering stare. She chooses to ignore him as she slowly unzips his fly, undoing the button. She can see the shape of his cock through his boxer briefs and she almost combusts. She pushes his underwear down slightly so that his cock springs out.

Rey’s mouth waters as she takes in the sight of his cock. It’s huge--thick and pink and slightly curved to the left. 

Ben sighs and grabs Rey by the hair. “See something you like?” He pulls harder on her hair as he manipulates her body so that she’s on her knees staring at him. He pulls his pants and underwear down, getting comfortable with one hand. The other hand is still gripping her hair. “Go on, put your mouth on it.” 

Rey leans forward, catching the head of his cock in her mouth. She moans around the tip, tasting the salty precum from the slit. His hand flattens on her head as he gently pushes her down the length--not enough to choke her but enough for her to feel it. She hollows out her cheeks and begins sucking until she feels his hand tug at her hair, pulling off his cock. “No, no. Just keep it in your mouth. Warm my cock while I eat.” 

Rey moans as she tries to relax her jaw. She blinks a couple times as she looks up from her spot on the knee to see him just casually continue eating his dinner as though she’s not even there. 

Rey flushes with embarrassment as she shifts her weight from one knee to the other. Time moves slowly in this position, and she’s desperate for relief. She breathes through her nose impatiently. 

Alpha is ignoring her. She knows he’s turned on by her--his scent spiking so that the woodsy smell is heightened. 

And then she gets a wicked idea. She watches to make sure he isn’t looking at her, taking in a big bite of pasta. And that’s when she sucks down so that the tip of his cock nudges against the back of her throat. 

“FUCK, CHRIST, SHIT. REY.” Ben yelps, fork clambering down onto his plate. 

Rey pulls off his cock and gives him the most innocent look she can muster. “Yes, daddy?” 

Ben’s eyes darken as he speaks, “Fucking brat. You know exactly what you did, little whore. I’m gonna put you over my knee.” Rey’s pussy clenches at the promise. “But first--” And then he grabs a fistful of her hair and pushes her down on his cock, making her gag slightly. 

He lets up slightly, but not before shoving it back down. Rey relaxes her throat as she accommodates him and his length. Rey’s hands move up to hold onto Ben’s thighs as Ben takes his pleasure from Rey’s mouth. 

He moans, and it’s clear to Rey that he’s close. She hums around his cock in anticipation. “Fuuckk, Rey, that’s a good girl. Gonna pop my knot in this pretty little mouth and you’re gonna fuckin’ take it,” Ben growls out. 

Rey squirms at the thought. They discussed the possibility of mouth knotting in their email, but she didn’t realize that it would happen so quickly. Her eyes widen as she moans around his cock. 

Please knot my mouth, alpha, she thinks to herself. 

Ben slows his pace as his knot begins to form. He stares at her as it swells, tucking a piece of hair between her hair. With one hard thrust, Rey’s jaw widens to accommodate the massive growth that is her daddy’s knot. 

It catches along her teeth, making Rey hyper aware of how close she is to him at this moment. She lets out a breath through her nose as she tries to relax as much as she can. 

Ben pets at her hair as hot spurts of cum pours down her throat. “Such a good girl, taking my cock and my knot so well. You're gonna have a belly full of my cum, so good for me.” There’s such a stark contrast between the soft petting of her hair and the filthy words coming out of his mouth. “My sweet, sweet omega, I’m going to _ruin_ you.” 

Rey moans at his words, which results in another hot spew of cum down her throat. 

And that’s how they are for a while. Eventually Rey’s jaw begins to ache and she tries to shift slightly to better adjust to his knot in her mouth. Cum eventually fills up her mouth as his knot begins to deflate, spilling out slightly as he pulls out. He scoops up the spilt cum with his finger and pushes it back into her mouth, grinning as she swallows eagerly. 

Rey is addicted to the salty taste of him. She can't get enough. It’s magnificent. 

Ben kneels down so that they are at eye level. He kisses her on the cheek and slowly moves down to her neck. Soon enough, he’s mouthing at her mating gland at the nape of her neck. 

Rey cries out, “Alpha, please.” Ben pulls away at that. 

“I’m going to put away dinner. While I’m doing that, I want you to crawl into my room, strip off that dress of yours and wait for me. Understand?” Ben grips her chin, forcing Rey to look him in the eyes.

“Yes, daddy.” 

“Good girl. Now, go.” 

Rey quickly shifts onto her hands and knees. Alpha said crawl, so she’s going to crawl. She feels Ben’s heated stare on her as she swings her hips slightly with each movement. She gets to the bedroom door, sitting up to open the door. It’s only after she gets into the bedroom that she stands up, ignoring the dull ache in her knees from being on them for so long. 

She quickly shucks off her dress and sets it nicely on the armchair in the corner of the room, leaving her only in her baby blue bra and underwear set. She kicks off her heels too. She lays on the giant California king bed, staring at the ceiling. She doesn’t move from her spot even when she hears the door creak back open.

She keeps her eyes upward as she feels Ben crawl onto the bed as his fingers glide up his body and he presses soft kisses up and down her torso. “You are so gorgeous like this. All mine,” he murmurs as he presses his face against her chest. His hands cup both her tits, squeezing slightly. 

“Yes, yours, daddy,” she gasps out as his mouth moves around her left breast, mouthing at it. 

“Gonna tie you to my bed and have my way with you,” he reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, watching her breasts get exposed to the cool air, nipples at firm peaks. “But, first I have to punish you for earlier.” He squeezes her breasts one last time, before picking her up by the waist and flipping her over. 

He holds her steady at the small of her back and presses kisses along her spine. “Stay there, I gotta grab something.” 

Rey feels his weight shift off the bed. She doesn’t dare move a muscle to look at what he’s doing. Maybe earlier, but right now she’s too keyed in. 

A few moments later, she feels his weight back on the bed. “Hands behind your back,” he demands, Rey quickly complying. 

She feels the coarse texture of rope against her wrists as he wraps her wrists in rope. She feels him pause to create a knot and then continue as he makes his way up her arm to her elbow with the rope. He ties it off with flourish and inspects his work. “If at any point, it gets to be too tight or too much, Rey, just say the word and I’ll cut you out. Okay?” 

Rey nods. “Okay, daddy.” 

“Alright, then, let’s play.” Rey wishes that she could see him this way, so she squirms slightly. Ben stills her with his hand. “Now, now, none of that. Stay still.” He runs his hands up and down her back, starting at her ass and leading all the way up to her neck where her gland is peaking out. “I’m thinking ten hits for a punishment to start, okay? Nothing too intense on your first day, just my hand.” 

He presses his hand once more on her ass, squeezing the cheeks slightly. “Ready?” 

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good girl, count for me.” 

The first hit comes quickly--a sharp sting of pain that reverberates across her body. It hurts but in such a way that brings pleasure soon after. “One.”

The second one follows quickly, just as sharp and hard as the first. Rey’s body jerks slightly with the motion. She can feel her bottom redden with the sting. “Two.”

The third and fourth come one after the other, on each cheek respectively. Rey’s eyes roll back into her skull from the intensity. “Three, four.” 

The next few blows follow after a few teasing caresses of her ass cheeks. After the eighth, Ben leans down placing cool and tender kisses on her butt, making Rey cry out in euphoria. 

The last one is the hardest swing of his hand and Rey screams out as she feels the blow throughout her entire body. How can something so cruel feel so good? “Ten, daddy. Thankyouthankyouthankyou.” Rey babbles. She’s in a completely new headspace where nothing else matters but her and her daddy. Ben kisses her at the top of her ass and quickly undoes the ties.

“You were so good for me, baby girl. Such a good and sweet, omega,” Ben whispers against her skin as he gently rolls her back onto her back. Rey hisses as her warm ass hits the cool fabric of the bed. She preens as he washes her with compliments and sweet caresses. “Gonna take care of you now. Make you come so hard.” 

Ben kisses along her chest, down her stomach, as his hands spread her thighs. “I’ve been thinking about this pretty pussy since the first moment I met you. How I wanted to lick you until you fell apart on my tongue. And now I get that honor.” His hands grip her thighs so that she’s lifted up off the bed and moves her center to his mouth. Rey can feel his breath against her sopping wet pussy. 

“Please, daddy, please make me come. Pleasepleaseplease.” Rey begs, seemingly unaware of the words coming out of her mouth.

“I love hearing you beg,” Ben replies and then his mouth is on her. 

Rey’s never been sure if there’s a heaven, but she’s pretty sure if there is, it is just Ben Solo eating out her pussy 24/7. His tongue flicks along her core, flicking teasingly against her clit, which makes Rey squeal in pleasure. He moves his tongue toward her hole, his nose now nudged right up against her clit as he mouths at her pussy, pressing his tongue inside. Rey clutches the bed sheets and screams as those full, plush lips keep moving against her, nose pressing hard against her clit now. As her orgasm builds, she moves her hand into her hair. She shouts out, “OH, daddy, please may I come? Please, may I come? Pleaasseee.” 

Ben moves away from her pussy, enjoying how Rey whines with the lack of sensation. “Go ahead, princess, come whenever you're ready.” He mouths at her pussy again, this time slightly grazing his teeth against her clit. He keeps his mouth on her, enjoying her screams and cries of pleasure. 

Then, finally, it comes, an avalanche of pleasure rushes down on Rey and she comes for what seems like eons. Stars fill her eyes as she comes and comes and Ben is still lapping up her pussy like it’s the best feast he’s ever had. 

When she finally comes down from her high, she looks down at Ben and smiles. He moves away from her core and grins. “We’re gonna do that again, soon, okay?” Rey says as she tries to catch her breath. 

Ben laughs, a genuine full belly laugh. Rey decides it’s the best thing she’s ever heard. He looks at her with a goofy grin. And she’s such a goner for this man, as she gently tucks a bit of hair behind his ear. 

Eventually, they get all cleaned up. Rey puts on one of Ben’s very nice sweaters and nothing else. After Ben changes the sheets, they curl up on his bed and put on a movie. Ben grabs some fruit from the refrigerator and feeds them to her by hand. 

In no time at all, it’s one in the morning, and Rey suddenly remembers that she has work in the morning. Ben understands as he helps her get dressed and takes her to his car. During this process, Rey thinks back on his freelancing advice and how she needs to get away from her toxic job. 

“I’m going to quit my job,” she blurts out, as Ben puts the car in reverse. 

“Okay,” Ben replies. 

“I’m going to take your advice--I’ll do freelancing. You were right, design is more my thing anyway.”

“Good, I’ll send you some contacts to help you get established.” He responds, completely focused on the road. 

“That way, I can set my own hours, and, um, maybe stay the night?” She’s shy now, unsure about his reaction. 

She’s never felt this way about anyone, and she knows it’s unconventional, but there’s such a connection between them. Surely, this must be fate. 

Rey watches as Ben takes a deep breath and anxiety bubbles in her tummy. Her inner omega is prepared for the rejection. 

“You’d really want that?” Ben asks, sounding unsure. She’s not seen this side of Ben, so unsure of himself, lacking the confidence he usually has. 

Rey replies, “Of course. I’ve never felt this way towards anyone. Ever. I mean we can keep the arrangement as is, but I also just want you.” 

Ben sputters at that. “Rey--” he pauses, makes a right turn and continues, “I don’t know what to say.”

“Do you not want me?”

“Fuck, Rey, I want you so badly. I just don’t want you to ruin your life for me.”

Rey pauses. He’s thinking long term, he’s thinking of a future. Rey never thought much of the future, always preferring to stay focused on the here and now. But a future with this beautiful, alpha man? That she can think about. 

“We can try?” she asks, ever so hopeful. 

Ben nods, smiling slightly. “Yeah, we can try.” 

The rest of the car ride is quiet as the two soak up the excitement of all that’s happening. They normally aren’t reckless people, but for this--for each other--they are willing to throw themselves head first into the deep end. 

End of Part One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some links:   
> [Rey's little black dress](https://www.lulus.com/products/angelic-attitude-black-long-sleeve-skater-dress/881522.html)   
> [Rey's velvet dress](https://aronaxo.com/products/velvet-wrap-mini-dress)[Rey's lingerie](https://wear24-7.myshopify.com/products/appliques-tanga-lingerie-set?variant=30316990562376)   
> [Ben's Porsche](https://www.porsche.com/usa/models/911/911-models/carrera/)  
> [Ben's Mercedes](https://www.mbusa.com/en/vehicles/model/s-class/coupe/s560c4)


	2. First Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes into heat for the first time with Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the tags :)
> 
> For something that was supposed to be a one shot porn with no plot fic this really turned into so much more huh

Two weeks come and go quickly. During that time, Ben and Rey meet up six times, having added a third day to their arrangement after one week. 

Ben also put Rey on his health insurance. “At least until your freelancing work takes off, you need something good,” he says as he pulls her onto his lap, wrapping his long arms around her middle. 

Rey squeals in delight. Later, she rides his cock until she’s stuffed full with his cum. He eats her out after that, making her come five times until she’s writhing and crying from overstimulation. 

He tucks her into bed and kisses her on the forehead as he crawls under the covers with her. Rey feels safest when she’s curled up next to her alpha. 

She puts in her resignation at Resistance Media and the temp agency that she works under. Before she goes, she slips Rose a card for First Order Tech. Rose deserves to leave just as much as Rey does. 

Much has changed in just those two short weeks. But Rey has never felt so good in her life. For the first time ever, things are finally beginning to look up. 

Now it’s Tuesday and Rey can feel the beginnings of her heat. Mild cramps and an intense desire to clean her apartment makes her restless. She already finished her time with Resistance Media, not even bothering with courteous two weeks notice. She thought she was being polite when she managed to hold her tongue and give her boss a true piece of her mind. 

But still. Now she’s bored. 

She’s done yoga, her cat weaving between her legs as she switches from position to position, making it nearly impossible. She cleaned every corner of her apartment and now she’s bored. Ben’s picking her up later so that she can spend her heat at his place. Rey can hardly wait. 

Currently, she’s curled up on her couch, a book open on her lap while she scrolls through her Instagram feed. She likes a picture of Finn relaxing on the beach in France. She sees Poe stretched out in the back. Rey grins, maybe her and Ben can have dinner with Finn and Poe when they get back. She likes to think of how domestic that could be, inviting friends over to Ben’s penthouse apartment as they drink wine and have stimulating conversation. 

It should concern Rey how much she already imagines her life intertwined with Ben’s. It’s hard not to, every moment she spends with him, the two grow closer and closer. And she knows he feels the same way as he slowly opens up to her. 

They’re a pair--the two of them--intertwining their livelihoods is inevitable. 

The closer she gets to her heat, the more possessive she becomes. On their daily FaceTime call, she saw an Omega pass by him in his office and Rey hissed at her.  _ Hissed.  _ Rey has never hissed in her life. 

Ben, to his credit, found it very amusing.

Rey’s lost in her own head thinking about Ben when she hears a knock on the door. She gets up off the couch and walks to the door. Nobody knocks on her door, her neighbors never need anything from her and Plutt always calls before he stops by. 

She doesn’t have a peephole or anything so that she can peak at who it is. So she’s forced to open the door slightly. 

When she does, she spots Ben. He’s dressed casually, a rarity on the weekdays. Rey stares at his legs clad in tight fitting blue jeans. He’s even wearing glasses. Rey feels herself slicken. It is way too close to her heat to see him like this. 

“I brought pre-heat treats,” he says, sheepishly holding up a basket of goodies. “My assistant had to help me, um, because I’ve never done this before. The heat stuff that is,” he’s rambling. A trait that seems to only be reserved to when he’s in private with Rey. Rey loves it.

Rey opens the door wider, indicating that he can come into her humble abode. It seems strange to see this literal billionaire in her ramshackle apartment. Her orange monstrosity of a cat moves toward the new person at the door. Ben looks at the cat, surprised and bends down to rub at its ears. “You have a cat,” he says to her. 

Rey nods. “I have a cat,” she replies. 

Carefully, he picks up the cat. The little demon doesn’t even claw at him. It took her three weeks to get him to stop doing that to her. Traitor. “Does the cat have a name?” 

“...no.” 

“No?”

“Yeah, no. I found him in a back alleyway, took him to the vet to get all fixed up, and I couldn’t bear the idea of him being put away in an animal shelter, so I kept him. I didn’t think he would stay this long, but here we are.” 

“You should name him, it seems that the two of you are a pair,” he tells her as he sets the cat into her arms, walking further into her apartment. 

The cat squirms in her arms so she lets him down onto the floor. He instantly moves to his latest resting spot which is the window sill. 

Ben sets his gift basket down on the table. Rey moves next to him, curious. She sees truffles and soft socks and a peculiar piece of dark fabric. Curious, she picks it up. As she does, she picks up on the intense notes of alpha male on it. Her pussy clenches. He scented this for her. 

“It’s one of my sweaters. For you to wear.” he says, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. 

Rey immediately pulls off her t-shirt and pulls on the sweater, lifting it to her nose to it. Alpha. Safe. 

Ben’s eyes widen at her boldness. She really thinks that he shouldn’t be surprised by now, they’ve already seen all of you each other. 

Rey stands in the middle of the living room as she watches him move about her place. He looks huge in this tiny place. He walks into her bedroom, she can see his every move from her spot in the living room. 

She watches as he touches everything in her room.  _ Scenting _ them, she realizes. He runs his hand across her pillow and her duvet cover. She watches as he opens up her dresser doors, running his hands through everything. 

This man is going to kill her. 

He walks back into the living room and stands right next to her so that her face meets his chest. Rey’s not a small woman by any means, but next to this giant of a man, she looks tiny. It’s sort of daunting. 

His hand grips her jaw,gently moving her head so that she’s looking at him. “Do you want to stay here? Make a nice nest with all your things? Or do you want to come with me and my place? It’s your choice.” 

Rey pauses. She assumed that he was just going to pick her up and take her straight over to his place. She didn’t realize that she had a choice in the matter. 

Ben seems to read her mind, “Sweetheart, you always have a choice in this. I would never take away your options from you.” 

Rey gulps, suddenly overwhelmed. How does he know exactly what to say to her? “I want to go with you,” Rey whispers. 

Ben smiles, understanding and gentle. “Alright, darling, let’s go.” 

Rey moves towards her room to pack some of her things until she feels a tug on her wrist. “I’ll take care of everything, Rey. Don’t worry.” 

And that’s just the thing, isn’t it? Rey is very much used to worrying. Worrying about where she’s going to get money to pay for her bills. Worrying about her suppressants. Worrying for Rose, still stuck in a sexist workplace. Worrying for Finn, wanting him to feel safe wherever he is. Worrying is her default. 

But with Ben she doesn’t have to, and that’s a completely new feeling to her. It scares her, it liberates her. If she allows herself, maybe she’ll finally be able to be free. 

She follows Ben out of her door. “Wait, what about my cat?” 

“I’ll take care of him, Rey,” a new voice emerges. Maz. Of course her noisy neighbor is here. She’s probably the one that allowed Ben in here in the first place. Rey smiles in affirmation. 

The two of them quickly walk down the flights of stairs and out the door. Once they are in the safety of Ben’s Mercedes does Rey feel tension fill the air. Rey knows it’s because Ben can sense her right on the cusp of her heat. 

“That Maz woman is an interesting character,” Ben comments as he pulls out into traffic. “She has a lot of opinions.” 

Rey hums in agreement. 

They are silent after that, neither of them talking. Rey barely even moves. It’s so unlike any other car ride that she’s had with him. Usually he likes her at various different stages of debauched in his car, but this time he’s eerily silent. It makes Rey fidget in her seat. This is going to be unlike anything she’s ever experienced. 

They arrive at Ben’s apartment complex in record time. Unlike the last few times she came in, Ben parks in front of the building. A valet grabs his keys after the two of them walk into the building. Rey’s never been through the main entrance before. 

Ben walks with her, hand on her waist as he escorts her to the elevator. She can’t help but notice the various people lift their head up to take in the sight of her and Ben together. 

Rey understands then. Ben is showing her off. Showing off his omega in pre-heat so that everyone knows that she’s his. Rey holds back a moan at the implication. 

The elevator attendant is the only other person in the elevator with them. They reach the top floor, in which the entire top belongs to Ben. The door slides open and they step off and walk into his apartment.

Ben still has her chocolates in his hands, so he sets them on the table. Both of them are silent. “I had Diedre draw you a bath. I’ve heard that baths can be soothing pre-heat.” Ben mumbles.

Rey smiles. “Thanks. You really didn’t have to do all of this,” she replies. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, I like taking care of what’s mine. Now, be a good girl, and relax in the bath. Tonight is going to be a quiet evening before you start your heat.” He smiles as he watches her shiver at his words, his dominant nature coming out in full. 

He escorts her into the bathroom. She gasps when she sees the way the bath is drawn in an oversized clawfoot tub. There’s rose petals in the water that is slightly milky. Ben assures her that it’s full of nutrients and other skin care products. Helping her out of her clothes as Rey whines at the loss of his scent from his cashmere sweater. He lifts her up and places her in the water. Rey instantly relaxes as she hits the water--not too hot, not too cool, just right as her muscles unclench. She closes her eyes and sinks into the water. 

She stays there for a while, totally at peace with the world and the universe. She almost forgets that she’s about to have her heat. That she’s about to share her heat for the first time with an alpha. 

Finally, she gets up and Ben is there in an instant, helping her out of the bath. She knows that this is just his alpha instincts on overdrive. He knows she’s about to be very vulnerable and so he wants to protect. She just thinks it’s sort of funny that he thinks that she’s not capable of getting out of the bath by herself. 

So she tells him exactly that. 

Ben wraps an extra large fluffy towel around her body. “What if you slipped and fell?” he asks, frowning. “I have to make sure you are safe.” 

Rey laughs. “Ben, it’s just a bathtub. I’ll be okay. Now tuck me into bed you overprotective beast.” 

Rey barely catches his response, something about beasts though. Ben listens to her though and tucks her into bed. Rey knows that this will be her last big sleep in awhile, for when she wakes, she’ll more than likely be in heat. 

She closes her eyes as she feels Ben pet her hair. 

✰

When Rey woke the next morning, she could feel her heat. Slick already running down her thighs, Rey runs to the bathroom and runs cold water on her sweaty skin. She knows that this will only provide her temporary relief. 

She shucks off all of her clothes, whimpering as she peels off Ben’s sweater, keeping it close to her nose. She reenters Ben’s bedroom,  desperate to fi nd her alpha. 

Alpha is missing. Alpha is not here.

Rey manages to find Ben’s linen closet, opening it widely to see its vast array of fabrics. Some, she could tell, were new. Others had the faint smell she desperately craved. She carries an entire pile of linens and blankets, making a smile of the fabrics on the bed. 

Nesting, Rey thinks to herself, nesting to make herself safe for her and her mate. 

It’s as though she’s running on autopilot, making and remaking her little nest until it’s just right. Now all she needs is her alpha to make it better. 

Ben. Alpha. Where is he?

Rey whines as she waits for him to arrive, now fully consumed by the instinct of heat. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Rey knows that she’s not behaving rationally, but she doesn’t care, she just wants her alpha.

Rey takes the pillow that smells like him, the pillow that his head rested to sleep. She takes the pillow and shoves it between her thighs, rubbing hard and quick. Slick drenches the pillow immediately, making Rey holler out in pleasure. She comes fast and hard, all her energy pouring into her orgasm.

But it isn’t enough. She needs more. She needs her alpha. 

Rey whimpers, now desperate for relief. She continues to rock on the pillow. She thinks about her alpha an d her i n a warm cave, Rey happily knotted to him. It’s all she wants. It’s all she needs.

“Baby girl couldn’t wait, could she?” a deep, dark voice cooed, shocking Rey right of her fantasy world. 

She’s almost in tears with the relief of hearing his voice brought. Alpha is here, all is right in the world. “Daddy,” she cries. 

Ben tuts at her as he slowly saunters in the room. As Rey takes him in, shirtless and bulging cock threatening to pop out of his jeans, she humps into her pillow once more. “Now, now, little one, we aren’t going to be greedy, are we?” Ben asks, as he bends down to pull the pillow out from underneath her legs. Rey shakes her head whilst her lip quivers in desperation. “Be a good girl and spread your legs for me,” he commands.

Rey complies instantly; she doesn’t even think about it for one minute. She wants her alpha in whatever way possible. She spreads her legs wide, hissing slightly as she feels the cool air hit her hot heat. 

She waits for him, waits for him to make a command or to touch her or to do something, but instead he just stands there. His hand (so large with those wide, wide fingers that Rey needs in her pussy now) covers his mouth, as he stares at her in contemplation. He rubs his hand over his mouth and Rey stares hungirly. If he doesn’t do something soon, she’s going to pounce on him. 

“Touch yourself,” he says, startling Rey. That is not what she’s expecting. 

She hesitantly places her hand on her pussy, rubbing a bit before instinct comes in and she has three fingers inside of her, riding her hand quickly. She closes her eyes and she thumbs at her clit, desperate for relief. She knows that she’s not supposed to come without permission, but this is a special circumstance. Heat is a special circumstance.

Before she even gets a chance to finish her thought process Ben yells out, “Rey, no. not yet,” as he grabs her wrist. She looks up at him, her knees completely ruined in the span of an hour. And he’s--well, he’s not exactly put together. It’s clear that her current state has an affect on him seeing as how his pupils are dilated and his breathing is shallow. 

“Daddy, please. Please, daddy. I need to cum. I need your knot, I want it so badly. Pleeeasseee,” Rey wails out. If she was more herself, not dictated by hormones, she would be embarrassed by the way she’s behaving.

Ben sticks out his foot, still dressed in his nice patent leather shoes. Rey’s eyes widen as she takes in the sight. “You know what to do, sweet omega,” Ben says. 

Rey straddles his leg, spreading her legs as wide as she can go, so that her pussy is laying directly on top of his shoes. She looks up at him, waiting to start again. Ben nods, giving her the go ahead.

Slowly, Rey starts humping his shoe. It’s humiliating, getting herself off like this. But she loves it. She needs it. They’ve only done this one other time, but this time is so much more intense. Rey feels her orgasm building up, up, up, and her cries get louder and louder with each sloppy thrust. She knows that his pants and shoes are positively ruined with her slick which now reaches nearly to her knees. She’s a mess, just the way Ben likes her. 

Her first orgasm catches her by surprise. Quick and hard, and by the time she gets a chance to breathe from the first one, the second one follows. She clenches and groans. 

“Such a pretty little thing, riding my leg, desperate for anything,” Ben grunts. He adjusts his foot slightly so that the toe of the shoe presses directly onto her clit. Rey yelps in pleasure. “I want to see you fall apart, just like that. Who makes you feel this way?” Ben fists her hair in his hands, pulling her head so that she is staring directly at him the entire time she is riding his foot. 

“You, daddy, only you!” Rey cries out as her third orgasm hits. Normally, this would be enough for her. But she needs more, and Ben isn’t giving her what she really needs. “Alpha, please, need your knot. I need it so bad.” 

She crawls off his foot, mesmerized as a trail of slick follows and crawls to the rest of the nest on his bed. She sits back on her elbows and knees, arching her back so that her ass is in the air. She must present herself for alpha. 

She feels Ben’s hand trace down her spine, before landing a solid smack on her ass. Rey whines and thrusts her ass further up. “Good girl, so beautiful for me. Reading for me. Ready for my cock. Ready to be mounted and taken in her pretty nest.” 

Rey preens at the praise for nest. Alpha is pleased. She hears the undoing of a belt, the anticipation killing her. 

He enters her in one long thrust. Rey moans as she’s finally filled up in the way that she needs. He sits there for a few long moments, hips perfectly flush to hers. Then he pulls out, almost all the way, before thrusting back in, gripping her hips so hard that there’s going to be bruises by the end of it. 

Rey cries out from under him, needing more and quickly falling from elbows. She clenches the bedsheet underneath as her alpha’s thrusts hit her in all the right places. She feels his hand moving up her body, pulling at her hair so that she’s lifted up towards his chest. He slows his movements as he holds her back to his chest. One hand is fisted in her hair, while he shoves three of his fingers in her mouth. Rey moans around the intrusion, sucking and rolling her tongue around the digits. 

They stay like that for a while before Ben pulls out and flips her around so that she’s on her back. He lifts her hips and shoves himself back in, enjoying the sound of her slick against their bare skin. His thrusts become more and more erratic as his knot begins to form. Rey can feel it begin to catch around the base of her pussy. 

Rey comes first, screaming as her cunt clenches hard around his cock. Ben follows not too long afterwards, with one hard thrust he pops his knot into her pussy. Cums spurts into her in wave after wave. Rey feels stuffed and completely content.

As they remain latched to each other, Rey finally feels coherent enough to talk to him as her hormones calm down enough for her to control. “Where were you?” she asks as she shifts slightly to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Ben’s ears. She lightly tickles it in the process. Rey loves Ben’s ears so much. With each little rub of his ears, cum spews into her. 

“There were just a few things that I needed to take care of in my home office,” he says. Rey frowns slightly at the cryptic phrasing, but tries not to let it get to her. What was so pressing that he needed to take care of it right as she’s starting her heat?

Finally, his knot deflates enough that he’s able to pull out. Rey whimpers at the sensation as cum seeps out of her cunt and onto the bed sheets. She lays there as she watches Ben walk out the door. Thankfully, he’s back a few moments later with some snacks for the two of them.

There’s no need to worry, Rey thinks to herself as she nibbles on some cheese, alpha provides. 

✰

As the days of Rey’s heat continue, Rey feels like she’s been fucked in every corner of Ben’s apartment. After they completely destroy Rey’s carefully constructed mess with their own bodily fluids, they take to the rest of the room. They fuck in the living room, over the dining room table. 

Once, Ben lets Rey ride his cock in the jacuzzi tub. Rey remembers how he had to carry her back to bed, knotted inside of her so that they wouldn’t get too pruney in the bath. 

Rey is bent over the bed, ass in the air. Ben has two fingers in her ass, stretching it. “You’re being such a good girl for me, Rey, letting me stretch you out. Gonna be so full for me, aren’t you?” With his other hand, he circles her clit making Rey cry out. With the burning stretch of his fingers in her ass with the intense pleasure of her clit, she comes quickly. 

After she comes down from her high and her breathing is back to normal, she turns around (as much as one can in that position) and looks as Ben uses her slick as lube for a particularly shiny steel butt plug. Rey squirms in anticipation for it. At the base of the plug there’s a beautiful red and pink gem. She’s going to be so pretty for daddy. A good girl. 

Ben teases her hole with the plug, circling around and making sure that everything is lubed up. Slowly he presses the plug in. Rey groans at the stretch as he inches it inside of her. Once the widest part of the plug is in, the rest slides in smoothly, making Rey arch her back for more. 

Ben bends over, pressing biting kisses on Rey’s ass. “What a good little girl, looking so pretty for me. I’m going to fuck you with this plug inside you so that you are stuffed full. Is that what you want? To be stuffed full like the little fucking slut that you are? Next time,” he pauses as he helps her stand up on her shaking legs. He sits himself on the bed and helps her straddle his thighs. “Fucking next time, I’m going to put a knot in your ass, stuff you so full of my cum in both of your holes. Is that what you want?”

He thrusts inside her in that moment and Rey screams at the sensation. She has never felt more full in her life. Her inner omega sings at the sensation. “Yes, daddy, I want you. I want your cock and your come,” she shouts out as Ben sets a punishing pace inside her. He kisses her neck, biting on the bare skin. She feels his nose rub up against her mating gland. 

Please.

Please.

“Bite me, alpha,” Rey cries out as Ben hits that particular spot inside her. She feels his thrusts weaken as he processes her words. “Please, make me yours, please daddy.” 

He intensifies his thrusts, not responding to her words. Soon it becomes a mantra to her as he fucks into her. She continues to beg for him to mate her, bite her, claim her. It’s all she wants. 

And he doesn’t do it. 

He presses kisses on top of her gland and bites down near it--close, so close--but he doesn’t do the whole thing. 

They come at the same time, Ben pounding in deep as his knot catches. 

Normally, Rey would feel relief at this sensation. But all she feels is an anxious dread. 

Her inner omega weeps, alpha doesn’t want us. 

Ben is sweeter and more tender after that. He gently pulls the plug out of her after his knot deflates. He peppers her with kisses in every part of her body. He fucks into her just as brutally as before, but the tone has shifted. Both of them can feel it. 

All Rey can think about is how much she wants her Ben to claim her and how he didn’t do it.

✰

When Rey wakes a couple days later, it’s like finally taking a full breath. Her skin feels cool to the touch and her first thought isn’t about knots. Her heat has officially broken. Rey untangles herself from Ben’s lanky limbs as she waddles into the bathroom.

She assesses herself in the mirror. It’s honestly not nearly as bad as she expects. She looks at the love bites peppered on to her skin and thanks whatever deity that is listening for the fact that she doesn’t have to go into work looking like this. She looks at the bruises on her hips and thighs and sighs, at least he marked her in some sort of way. Her inner thighs are a sticky mix of slick and cum. 

Rey turns on the shower and steps inside, enjoying the sensation of the mist on her skin. The door to the shower opens not long after as Ben steps inside. 

“Your heat is over,” he murmurs. Stern daddy Ben is gone now, leaving only the big softie who trips over his words. Rey hums in affirmation. “Now what?” he asks.

Rey frowns at the question. Now what indeed. Neither of them have ever been in this sort of situation--for both, this was their first shared heat. Ever. How do you move on from this? 

How does Rey move on from the fact that she begged Ben to mate her and he refused? 

In some ways, she’s grateful that he didn’t. She was delirious at the time and didn’t fully understand the words that she was saying. On the other hand, she was still rejected by the only alpha that she ever cared about. That rejection stings more than she would ever care to admit. 

“Now we eat some real food, and then I go home and check on the cat,” she replies. 

The whole situation feels strange, as though they are walking on eggshells around each other. Rey’s never felt that way towards Ben. In fact, she’s felt quite the opposite, as though he’s the only person in the world that she could talk to. This whole circumstance is strange to her. 

Ben nods, frowning slightly. Rey desperately wishes that she could see inside his brain right now. “Right, the cat. Can’t forget about him.” 

The rest of the shower is quiet as the two clean each other up. In the alpha romance novels that she would read in high school, the shower after heat was always a sexy affair. Instead what she gets is awkward fumbling and quietness. 

None of this feels quite right. 

Ben gets out of the shower first, toweling down his broad torso. Rey might be confused about what the hell is going on, but she’s never confused about Ben Solo’s chest. 

Rey scrubs down once more, thoroughly making sure that there’s no more stickiness on her body. As much as she would love to have trophies from their escapades, she also really wanted to function normally in human society.

By the time that Rey gets out of the shower, dries off, and gets dressed, Ben has eggs fried up for the two of them. Rey smells fresh coffee brewing and notices that he has several pieces of toast in the toaster. Rey wonders if she can convince him to get her a toaster like that. Probably. 

They eat in relative silence. The only conversation being strangely formal for the two, about their work and any tech news that they’ve heard as of late. 

Neither addresses the elephant in the room. 

After breakfast, Rey packs up and gets ready to leave. They take the private elevator down into the parking garage. This time Ben takes her away in his Porsche. It reminds her of their first date, which was really only about a month ago. 

Was it really only that long? Rey felt as though she had known Ben for ages. Their connection is fierce and like nothing that she ever experienced. Why did it already feel like it was coming apart at the scenes so soon?

They arrive at her apartment complex only a half hour later. Rey hops out of the car with a smile and a promise to see Ben soon. Ben smiles, but it’s one of those forced, polite smiles. A little irritated, Rey slams the door to his Porsche shuts and saunters toward her building.

She doesn’t even bother getting the cat right away. Rey walks into her apartment, slams the door shut, and breaks down in tears. 

She must have misread the entire situation. She thought that he wanted her too? He seems super interested the first time? What changed? Was she too needy for him? 

Rey tries to wipe away her tears but they keep coming and coming. Overhead she hears a loud clap of thunder. Briefly Rey wonders if the weather is somehow connected to her anguish. 

Rey attempts to pull herself together. She calls Finn, but doesn’t receive an answer. She’s sure he’s busy doing vacation-y stuff in France. Finally, she decides to go collect the cat. Rey walks down the hall towards old Maz’s door. She knocks three times until the old lady shows up. 

Rey watches as Maz scrutinises every part of her. “You’re not mated,” Maz exclaims, blunt and to the point.

“No, I am not. It appears the only thing that tolerates me is that cat,” Rey replies. She’s really trying not to be bitter about the whole thing. It’s clearly not working. 

“Come in, my child,” Maz responds, clearly not going to dignify that with a response. Rey follows the strange lady in too large glasses into her home. 

Instantly, the cat leaps from the window sill and rubs himself between Rey’s legs. She picks him up and pets him behind his ears until he starts purring. She remembers how Ben loved it when she played with his ears. 

Rey watches as Maz pours the two of them a cup of tea. Setting the cat down, Rey sits at the small dining room table and sips at the tea. It’s a strange herbal tea with notes of citrus and hibiscus. 

“When you live as long as I do, you see the same eyes in different people. I see your eyes. I see his eyes. You are bonded, souls intertwined. A dyad, if you will. The two of you are just too stubborn to admit it,” Maz muses, sipping her tea and smiling softly. She picks up the cat. “You are so stubborn, child, that you haven’t even named your closest companion? What are you afraid of?”

Unbidden tears take shape in Rey’s eyes. She looks at this woman who she always dismissed as strange and nosy. She underestimated her. Maz is an incredibly perceptive person. 

Rey finishes her tea in a hurry, and then scurries off to her apartment with the cat in her arms. The storm outside is in full force as she slams her apartment door, locking it tight. 

Rey stares at the cat as it roams the apartment. “You stupid fucking cat,” Rey mumbles under her breath. “Why did you enter my life? I didn’t need you, but you came in and made a place for yourself in my home and in my heart. That’s so fucking rude of you. I didn’t want you, but you stole my heart. You stole my heart and Ben Solo stole my heart and I never wanted to be someone who relied on others, but here I am. I need you, cat. And I need Ben. And between me and you, I’m pretty sure I’m in love with him. But he doesn’t want me.” Rey tells the cat as though this is the most normal thing in the world. All the cat does is meow. 

“Maybe he does,” a voice mumbles. Rey freezes. Slowly, she turns herself around to the door and sees Ben standing on the threshold, soaked to the bone. “Want you, I mean.” 

Rey’s jaw drops at the sight of him. She watches as her orange cat of conflicting loyalties cozies up between Ben’s legs. 

“How??”

“As soon as you closed the door, I realized that I made a terrible mistake. I got maybe five minutes down the road before turning around. It took me a while to convince somebody to let me in. You weren’t answering your buzzer,” Ben informs her.

“I was at Maz’s. For the cat.” 

“Right.”

There’s an awkward pause between the two of them. Rey fidgets a little, unsure on how to continue. A clap of thunder echoes throughout the room. 

“Did you hear all of that?” Rey asks, feeling awkward and unsure.

Ben rubs the back of his neck. “Um, yes. All of it. And Rey, you must know that I am yours. Forever, if you want.” 

“Maz says that we are bonded pair, but we are not bonded in the traditional sense. Why didn’t you mate me?”

Ben grimaces, as though he’s dreading this particular question. “I wanted you to be sure about it. I thought about it. I thought about it so much. But we didn’t talk about it before, and we basically just met, I didn’t want to push you.” 

Rey nods. “Thank you. I mean, it still hurt that you rejected me, but thank you for thinking of my well-being like that.” The two stand there, six feet apart, just staring at each other. 

“So what now?” Rey asks. 

“Right now, I am going to take you into your room and fuck you into your bed while you scream my name. And then after that, we’re going on a date. A proper one. None of the strange strings attached to being a sugar baby. Just you and me, two people who are falling for each other. Sounds good?” 

And this is it. The big change. After this, they’ll be together. Like  _ together  _ together. Rey steps forward. Ben extends his hand.  Slowly, Rey takes it. As soo n as she does, Ben pulls her into a kiss, pressing into her with all his strength. 

When he breaks away, he lifts her off the ground in a bridal carry and starts toward her bedroom. Rey laughs as he manhandles her as though she weighs nothing. 

He dumps her onto the bed and instantly takes off his shirt. Rey stares, mesmerized by his large chest and abs. He really is one gigantic man. Ben begins to unbutton his jeans and as he does, Rey plugs in her fairy lights, giving the room a gentle glow. Rey strips off her clothes as Ben pulls down his pants, letting his cock spring free. 

Once the two of them are fully naked, they kneel in front each, face to face, eye to eye. Rey cups Ben’s cheek, running her thumb softly against his lips. “I’m in love with you, Ben Solo.” 

Ben kisses her, gently pushing her down into the bedding. Rey spreads her legs as he slots himself between her thighs. “I love you, Rey Johnson.” 

He thrusts into her, slowly but firm. This time sex was unlike anything Rey had ever experienced. He caresses her body, whispering sweet nothings into her skin. He angles himself in such a way that he hits that special spot inside of her over and over again, maybe Rey squirm and preen for him. His wide and large hand rubs over her clit and soon Rey is coming around his cock, throwing her head back as she moans in pleasure. Ben follows not too long after, his knot a welcome feeling even after the six days of nonstop knotting. 

Ben tilts them onto their sides as they wait for his knot to come down. They don’t speak but they don’t need to, fully content at just gazing happily into each other’s eyes. At one point, the cat pushes himself through the door and onto the bed, making both Ben and Rey yelp in shock. 

“Stupid cat,” Rey grumbles. 

“Maybe if you named it, then it’ll be less annoying,” Ben responds, softly. 

Rey pauses and thinks. “I think I’ll name him Eight. When I found him, that was him using his first life, and now he gets to spend eight lives with me.” She pauses. “With us.” 

Ben grins, toothy and slightly dorky. “Us? I quite like the sound of that.” 

“Me, too.”

They hold each other tighter as Eight the cat snoozes on the pillow above them. Eventually, they fall asleep as the storm passes through. 

Tomorrow will bring clear skies as they begin a bright future together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some links  
> [ butt plug ](https://www.etsy.com/listing/578079667/swarovski-astral-pink-crystal-buttplug?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=gemstone+butt+plug&ref=sr_gallery-1-19&frs=1)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!


	3. Love Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chomp chomp on a mating gland :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> Well I never really thought I'd be writing another part of this story but here we are.  
> This is 50% smut and 50% domestic fluff.  
> I am not sorry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> (Lightly edited, my only beta is the free version of Grammarly)

All Rey sees is darkness. The blindfold is snug over her eyes, leaving her lost in a black void. All her other senses are heightened: smelling the lush lavender spray Ben must have placed on the pillows to relax her as well as the combined musk of Ben and her arousal. She feels her muscles ache slightly as the ropes drive into her skin. Her arms tied above her head to the headboard and her legs spread wide, calf tied to thigh on each side. She feels the cold air over her hot cunt currently stuffed full with a devilish little vibrator. Clamped between her teeth is a ball gag, muffling her whimpers and moans as the vibrator in her pussy buzzes her into a frenzy. She hears Ben’s movements somewhere beyond her, always near. 

Suddenly, the blindfold is pushed above her eyes. Rey squints as she tries to readjust to the sensation of light. Above her, inches maybe is Ben, eyes alight with excitement. “How’s my baby girl doing? Had enough?” he asks, voice husky with arousal. 

Of course, Rey cannot speak properly, instead of moaning out something muffled and incoherent. Ben chuckles darkly at the noise. “Hmm? What was that, sweet pea? More?” He grabs the remote for the vibrator, pressing the button twice more. Rey screams as the vibration intensifies into a quick stuttering pattern. Her eyes roll back into her head as she tries to squirm away from the sensation but to no avail. 

Ben’s large hands press down on her torso holding her still, forcing her to give in to every feeling that she’s experiencing. His left-hand remains stearn on her while his other creeps upwards and undoes the ball gag. 

The ball gag never lasts long, he likes to hear Rey scream. “DADDY!” she cries out, voice trembling with need. 

Ben’s fingers move over her face, lightly stroking her cheek. He moves his hand down her cheek down her jaw, gently grazing each part with awe and admiration. He wipes away a couple of tears that slip out in the process. “Shhhhh, baby girl, I got you. Daddy’s got you.” 

Rey peers at Ben through her eyelashes. She’s completely gone for this man, pliant and submissive. His right hand continues its trail down her body until his thumb is pressed right at her mating gland at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He moves his hand across her neck until it’s sitting right there, not quite pressing down. Just a reminder--behave. 

Slowly, Ben presses down on her throat squeezing slightly. Rey’s eyes bulge wide at the sudden loss of breath, gasping at nothing. Seconds later, he releases her, his large hand slinking down her body. Rey pants as she stares at him, hands on her tummy. He’s towering over her, standing up while she’s on the bed. When it is like this, Rey feels like his little toy, something to play with for a little while. Slick slides down her thighs and onto the sheets at that thought. 

With a gush and a pop, the vibrator slides out of Rey’s pussy with Ben’s assistance. She cries out at the loss, her hole clenching over nothing, desperate to be filled. 

Just as soon as she loses something, something fills her back up once more. Ben’s cock slides into its home between her legs, wide and girthy, and oh so lovely. Rey feels him grind into her, forcing her to take him deeper until his hips are completely flush with hers. 

For a moment, they lay still, skin to skin (and rope, seeing as Rey is currently still tied up). Ben’s hot breath causing goosebumps on Rey’s skin. He pulls out until just the tip of his cock is teasing her opening before slamming back in harder and faster than the first time. He sets a pace, fast and brutal. He holds her at her hips, so hard that he creates bruises. The only sound heard is the slap of his balls against Rey’s thighs, his grunts, and her high-pitched wails. 

That is until he starts talking. “My little omega, such a good fucking whore for me, laying there and just taking it. Taking my fucking cock like the good slut that she is. This is what you’re made for me, just a hole for me to use.” His voice is low and dark as he growls out sweet filth. Rey’s eyes are blown wide as she peers into his brown eyes, enamored as they darken with pleasure. 

He moves his right hand off her hip and starts circling her clit, teasing at first but slowly he becomes more and more persistent. “Wanna feel you cum around my cock, baby girl. Wanna hear you scream.” Rey moans as his pace gets rougher and more hysterical. “Who owns this pussy?” 

Rey screams, “YOU, DADDY. YOU OWN THIS PUSSY.” She writes at the sensation. “I’m going to cum, please daddy, please let me cum.” 

Ben groans at her words. Rey feels his knot forcing, teasing her hole. He’s about to pop. “Cum for me, baby.” 

With just a few more flicks against her clit, Rey comes undone. Screaming while she clenches against Ben’s cock. Her eyes roll back in her head and she swears that she sees stars as she cums. 

Ben’s orgasm follows not too long afterward, his knot catching against her pussy, locking the two together. While knotted together, trying to catch their breath, Ben undoes the ropes. It’s uncomfortable business at first as he tries to find the right position inside her to get the knots undone. 

A few minutes later and more than a few swears later, Rey is released from her bondage. She stretches out her legs, groaning as her leg muscles relax. Ben’s knot sputters inside her with each stretch of her legs. She takes her arms, once tied to the headboard, and runs them down Ben’s bare back. 

“You were so lovely,” Ben murmurs against her skin, nose nuzzled up to her neck. Rey can feel his smile more than she can see it. 

“So were you,” Rey responds. She pauses, curious, “Are you going to pop a knot every time? Don’t get me wrong, I love it, but I am curious.” 

“Maybe eventually. Can’t help it sometimes, you trigger something feral inside me,” Ben replies, thrusting inside her as more cum shoots into her. 

Rey hums. Soon they are quiet, content with just holding each other in a warm embrace as Ben’s knot deflates. As much as Rey loves the hot kinky sex that they have, she also loves moments like this--quiet, intimate embraces. 

Ben finally pulls out of her, kissing the tip of her nose as he does. He gets up and walks into the en suite bathroom. Rey stays still, even though she knows that she’ll have to get up soon as well. They have a whole routine at this point. 

After a few moments of just laying there feeling Ben’s cum dribble out of her, Rey sits up, muscles aching, and walks into the bathroom to join Ben. 

Her legs shake like a newborn faun’s but she manages to make it to the bathroom. Ben has drawn a bath and is filling it with lavender Epsom salt and bubble bath. Rey pees as Ben grabs fresh towels for the two of them.

When Ben returns, Rey’s already plopped into the bathtub. Knees pressed up against her chest. She scoots forward, leaving room for Ben as he slides in behind her. He reaches forward and wraps his arms around her waist until her back is pulled tight against his chest. Rey straightens out her legs so that they’re completely submerged into the water. 

They stay like that, quiet and content. Ben hums a tune to himself as he combs his fingers through her hair. Rey’s fingers trail through Ben’s leg hair, completely mesmerized by the texture against her fingertips. 

“Was it good?” Ben asks her, finally breaking up the silence. He’s finished combing through her hair, and now he’s braiding it. Nothing crazy, such a simple plait down her back. 

Rey smiles, soft. “Yeah, Ben, it was wonderful.” 

“Wasn’t too rough?” Ben always asks this question after. They both know that Rey has an out, her safeword was established at the beginning of their relationship--back when it was transactional. But Ben worries, so he always asks her. 

It’s one of the many things that Rey loves about him. No matter how big and domineering he can be, Ben will always be concerned about her health and well-being. Even if they play a dynamic of dominance and submission, but those are just roles. The core of their relationship is one of equality. One of lifting each other and supporting one another. 

“No, you weren’t too rough,” she replies, voice soft as she grows sleepy under his touch. 

Eventually, the drowsy couple emerges out of the bath. Ben carries Rey into their shared bed. He lays her down, tucking her into the covers before turning off the light and joining her. 

“Good night, sweetheart,” Ben murmurs against Rey’s hair. 

Rey shuts her eyes and smiles. “Good night, Ben.” 

✰

It’s been a year since the fateful date intertwining their two souls. Plenty changed for Rey since her encounter with Ben at the Garden of Eden restaurant. She left her shitty job, free from all the toxic masculinity that surrounded her coworkers. She got health insurance, finally able to pay for her suppressants without stress. For the first time, Rey knows what financial security is, and it is bliss. 

Now she’s sat in her empty apartment, cat in her lap, as the movers gather the last of her boxes to put in the truck outside. Eight, her cat, purrs as she gives him good pets. Rey’s best friend Finn sits next to her, uncorking a bottle of wine. He pops the bottle with a flourish, pouring the dark red wine into teacups directly in front of the two. 

They clink their cups together in a toast, giddy and grinning. “To one last day in this shitty apartment!” Finn exclaims as he raises his glass. Rey can’t help but stare at the large mating bite on Finn’s neck. A recent addition to the man. It turns out that the two friends are both good at catching extremely wealthy alphas and keeping them. 

Rey grins at this thought. She toasts with Finn and throws back her glasses of wine.

  
“Is Poe joining us?” Rey asks as she sets her teacup down on the floor. Eight leaps off her lap and hops up onto his window sill. He’s going to have to find a new napping spot in Ben’s penthouse suite. 

Finn finishes his cup before setting it down next to Rey’s. “No, he’s got some sort of work thing, so he’s in Japan.” Rey hums in response. Poe is an interesting man, perfectly kind and charming…but infuriating at the same time. She just knows that if Poe and Ben were in the same room they would bicker and clash heads the entire time. Today is not about two alphas being typical alphas. Today is about Rey leaving her shitty apartment, the final marking of her old life (except for the cat, but Rey and Eight are a duo). 

Suddenly, Rey picks up on the delicious familiar scent of Ben. She tries to tamp down on her internal excitement, but she can’t. Her alpha is here, and he’s going to help her move. Eight must sense Ben’s arrival as well because he leaves from his window sill and waits by the door. The door creaks open and there’s six feet something of alpha male gracing Rey’s doorway. 

He’s impeccably dressed--as always--in a white henley shirt and dark blue jeans that hug his thighs perfectly. His dark brown hair is lightly tossled, probably from him running his hands through it all the time. Rey sort of wants to run her hands through it. 

“Hello, baby,” Ben purrs, deep and smooth. As much as Rey loves Finn, she wants him to leave so that she can have her man take her against the wall. 

But Finn is here, and they have a task to do. Wall sex can wait. 

Rey glances at Finn, who is sizing up Ben as Rey has a meltdown. She catches Finn looking at her and then back at Ben. Finn stands, stretching out his arms as he does. Ben walks into the room and sticks out his hand for Finn. “You must be Finn,” 

Finn nods as he shakes Ben’s hand. “The one and only. And you need no introduction, I feel like I already know you from the way that Rey talks about you.”

Ben’s eyes crinkle slightly at that. Rey has the good grace to at least blush. She doesn’t talk about Ben  _ that _ much. Maybe a little. 

Rey stands up at that, hoping that this conversation doesn’t go any further because she doesn’t want Ben to know that she and Finn talk about their respective alpha’s knots at length. The teasing that she would get from that is almost too much. Maybe if there was spanking at the end of it…

Rey shakes herself from that thought. It does no one any good for Rey to have horny thoughts while they are trying to move her stuff. She can’t help it, though, just one look at her alpha and she’s a goner. 

“Okay, let’s do this. The faster I am out of the place, the happier that I will be,” Rey says, hoping to distract the two. 

It seems to work because Ben grins at her. “Yes, I am eager to get you all to myself.” Rey shivers at the implication. Maybe she’s not alone in her horny thoughts. 

The process of moving Rey out of her apartment doesn’t take long. It’s mostly just her clothes and personal items that they are moving to. Professionals are handling all her furniture, sending the majority of it to a donation center. She is not attached to any of her furniture. Besides, Ben has everything a girl could possibly want. And if he didn’t, then all she had to do was buy it. 

They are done moving all of her stuff in just a few hours. Ben has a car to take Finn home. Rey sits on Ben’s luxury leather couch in his living room, looking out the window to the skyline of the city. This is her place now, too. And she can see everything from this vantage point. 

“It’s just us now,” she hears Ben murmur from behind her. She feels the couch cushion sink slightly as Ben takes a seat next to her. His large fingertips trace lightly on her skin behind her ear and down her neck. His lips following the same path until his face is nuzzled up against her neck and his hands are fiddling with the straps of her tank top. 

“And the cat,” she responds, trying to keep the tone light as Ben’s right hand slips underneath her shirt, cupping her breast in his hand.

He squeezes her breast, causing Rey to moan slightly. “Fuck the cat,” he groans in response, pinching her nipple and twisting slightly. He licks at her mating gland as he continues his assault on her breasts. 

He pushes her top down and Rey’s so grateful that she decided to forego a bra today. “I don’t think that Eight would appreciate that,” she replies. At this point, she’s just trying to tease him.” 

Both hands are on her chest now, cupping and squeezing Rey’s tits. “I don’t think Eight would appreciate that I am going to bend you over this couch and fuck you so hard that the only word rattling through your beautiful mind is daddy.” Rey’s pussy clenches at the implication as she feels slick glean down her inner thighs and underwear. 

His hands leave her tits as he pulls at her top. Rey lifts her arms so that he can properly remove it. As soon as the shirt is gone, she tries to turn around so that she can return the favor. She attempts to move but a firm hand pushes her back around and slowly pushes her down on the sofa. “Be a good girl and stay still for daddy,” Ben demands, hand on the small of her back. 

“Yes, daddy.” 

Ben moves his hands downward, grasping the fabric of Rey’s leggings and panties, pulling them down in one motion. Rey assists in kicking them off her ankles and feet so that she’s completely naked for her alpha. 

Ben squeezes her ass, slapping it lightly as Rey arches her back so that alpha can mount her and take his pleasure. His hands are suddenly off of her and Rey cries out at the loss of touch. Her wet cunt feels the cool air of the penthouse as her ass stays lifted into the air, presenting herself. 

Straining to hear, Rey can tell that Ben is stripping off his clothes. As much as Rey loves when he keeps his clothes on during sex, there’s something so wonderful about feeling Ben’s skin against hers. 

Soon Rey feels his hands on her hips as he lifts her against him, lining her up for him to take. The tip of his cock rubs against her pussy, teasing her ever so slightly. Rey clenches her fists as she waits for his cock to enter her. “Please, daddy.” 

With one hand on her hip, Ben moves the other into her hair, pulling slightly. As he pulls her head back, making Rey’s eyes roll back, his cock pushes inside of her slow and deep. He bottoms out in one smooth motion, before instantly pulling out and slamming back in. Rey’s jaw goes slack as she goes weightless at the sheer force of his thrusts. 

Ben fucks her roughly--skin slapping against skin as he takes his pleasure from her. His hand leaves her hair as he pushes Rey’s face down on the sofa with the palm of his hand. The only noises coming out of Rey are high pitched squeals as Ben slams into her again and again, the head of his cock stuffing her full. 

“Filthy little whore. You fucking love this, don’t you? Fucking love being used as my personal sex toy. All mine can fucking take you whenever I want. Bend you over on every surface of this place, fill you up so good,” Ben grunts, his pace is getting faster somehow but sloppier. Rey can tell that he’s close to finishing.

“PLEASE, DADDY,” Rey screams after a particularly brutal thrust . She’s goi ng to come just like this, being utterly used by her alpha. 

“What do you want, baby girl? Tell daddy what you want.”

Rey cries out, “Please cum inside me, daddy, I want to feel you inside me.” 

Three thrusts later, Ben’s knot presses inside of her as he cums long and hard. “FUCK,” he yells as he watches in amazement as Rey’s pussy squeezes his knot, desperate for his cum. 

The two lay there quietly, trying to catch their breath. Ben’s body weight quickly grows uncomfortable for Rey as he lays pretty much completely on top of her, waiting for his knot to go down. “Um, Ben, can you move? You’re crushing me,” Rey asks, voice soft after the pounding that she took. 

Ben chuckles as he lifts her as though she weighs nothing and moves her so that they are both laying on their sides. He wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles his face into her hair. It’s his favorite way of cuddling with Rey. 

“We’re going to stain the couch,” Rey softly says as she feels another spurt of Ben’s seed inside of her.

Ben hums in response. He gets like this sometimes, sleepy and affectionate as his knot sits firmly inside her. It’s a different sort of possessiveness, softer somehow. “It’ll come out,” he replies. Rey tries to twist to look at him, but she’s still stuck in this position for a while.

They sit there in silence, content to just hear their breaths in and out. Rey feels her eyes fall shut, after all, it was a very long day. “Welcome home, baby.” Rey hears Ben murmur as she slowly drifts off to sleep. 

✰

Days turn into weeks turn into months. Rey and Ben quickly establish a routine with each other. Ben always wakes first, leaving Rey sleeping peacefully next to him. He makes coffee and is on his second or third cup by the time Rey pads her way into the kitchen. Rey always makes breakfast, though. She quickly learned that Ben rarely ate breakfast on weekdays, something that Rey frankly finds deplorable. Now, she always makes sure that Ben has some sort of breakfast. She gets creative with it, too, always trying to find new breakfast recipes to try out. 

During the week, Ben always leaves for work by 6:30, trying to get to his office by 7. He works long days, always setting up meetings and working on some sort of strategy. Rey’s still not sure what  _ exactly  _ Ben does but she does know that he’s very passionate about it. Rey, on the other hand, mostly works from home, content with online chats with whatever company she freelances her work for. 

Sometimes she visits Ben at his office, always on the pretense that she’s bringing him his lunch. Instead, she gets on her knees and sucks him off under his desk. On rare occasions, she’ll just sit there warming his cock while he eats or talks to the other executives on the phone. 

Evenings with Ben and Rey are dry affairs, at least that’s how some people would describe it. They mostly spend their evenings eating or reading. Sometimes they sit out in the hot tub on the balcony.

The highlight of the nights is the sex. Sex between the two had always been good. Excellent even. Somehow, though, when Rey officially moved in, the sex got even better. The pair grows more experimental, always willing to try new things or positions. Sometimes it turns out to be a bad experiment, like the time they tried to do more degrading dirty talk and a face slap and Rey had to use their safeword. But most days, the experiments were next level. 

The best experiment, by far, was when Ben popped his knot in Rey’s ass. It took days of prep work, Rey wore a butt plug each day making the girth wider and wider. When the moment finally happened, Rey came so hard she saw stars. The mental image of Ben’s knot inside her in  _ that  _ way was a bit of a mindfuck, but only in the best way. And when he finally pulled out, she was gaping slightly. Ben groaned at the sight, at his handy work. 

The sex is perfect. And Ben is perfect. Truly, the world couldn’t be any better for Rey.

Sometimes on the weekends, they would go out into the world. They went to a farmer’s market once and Rey made Ben laugh so hard that he teared up at her vegetable-based sexual innuendos. They even met up with Poe and Finn from time to time for a dinner date. The introduction of the two alphas went over surprisingly smooth seeing as there was only minor posturing between the two. Finn and Rey would just sit there and tease them as they went about their dick swinging contest. Since then, the two couples would spend time with each other from time to time. 

And they didn’t always spend time together, sometimes Ben would have to leave for work trips that Rey couldn’t go on. Those days were always the worst as the bed would feel too large without her alpha to fill it. They would call and talk, but it wasn’t the same. 

In short, the two were as about as close as two people could get without the official mating bond for life.

Rey knew that was coming though. 

✰

“Just a few more steps and then you can take the blindfold off.” Rey hears Ben say as he maneuvers her out of the car that escorted them from the airport to this mysterious location. All Rey knows is that they are somewhere in southern Italy. 

She lets Ben guide her and then eventually pick her up in a bridal carry. She gasps as she feels his obscenely large arms scoop her up. He’s carrying upstairs, she thinks, based on the way that he’s moving. 

A couple of minutes later, he sets her down gently. “Okay, you can look now.” 

Rey pulls off her blindfold with as little flourish as she can muster. She’s done her waiting and she wants to see where she is. As she takes in her surroundings, she feels her jaw drop. 

In front of her is a gigantic villa, creamy pillars making it stand tall against the stunning terrain. They’re standing in some sort of courtyard with a fountain in the center. There’s a door off-center, leading into the house. Green plants surround the place, vines crawling along the walls. There’s a long winding staircase that leads to the beach below which leads to the bluest water that she has ever seen. Never in Rey’s entire life has she seen water like that. Or a place like this for that matter. It truly is one of the most magnificent things she’s ever witnessed. 

“This is where we are staying?” Rey asks, still in disbelief. This feels like a page out of a fairy tale, not from her actual life. 

Ben nods, grinning. “Do you like it?”

Rey turns to look at him, eyebrows scrunched together. “Of course I like it, you dolt.” 

Ben’s smile turns softer as he takes Rey’s hand in his much larger hand. Rey stares at the size difference between the two of them. It works somehow, making them feel more like a match. “I know that we’ll be, um, occupied indoors for most of the trip. But I wanted to share somewhere beautiful with my beautiful mate,” Ben’s voice drops into an insecure whisper by the time that he finishes his sentence. Rey’s heart swells at this wonderful man. How did she get so lucky? 

“You couldn’t have picked a better place to claim me, Ben. I feel like a princess here,” Rey replies as she threads their fingers together. “C’mon, give me a proper tour, please.” 

And Ben does. He takes her inside the left side of the house, first. This is where most of the bedrooms are. As he pauses in each bedroom, he whispers in Rey’s ear how he’s going to take her in each room. After all, they have to deflower their new home properly. He shows her the dining room, explaining to her how he’s going to bend her over the dining room table and take her as she makes indents in the wood table. 

He saves the private beach for last, the two walking down the long set of stairs and getting to the bottom. There are motion sensor lights that turn on as they make it to the beach, which is helpful as the sky has long turned dark. When Rey sees the water she instantly takes off, running towards it and stripping off her clothes in the process. 

Ben joins her a short while later, equally naked, as the cool water hits their skin. Rey turns to meet him, wrapping her arms around his neck. It’s just the two of them, naked in the moonlight. Rey leans up and presses a kiss to Ben’s lips. “I love you,” she murmurs against his lips. 

Ben wraps his arms around her bottom, lifting her so that she can wrap her legs around him. He smiles, dimples out, “I love you, too.” 

They make out in the water for a while, content to just be with each other. Eventually, Ben carries her out of the water and sets her on his shirt (or at least most of her on his shirt). They make love on the beach. They cum at the same time, whispering each other’s name. 

It’s the beginning of a week that is the beginning of a lifetime. 

✰

The first few days are that of a typical vacation. They spend time at the local village, wandering between shops and attempting to talk to the locals. Well, Ben attempts to talk to the locals in his very poor Italian, and Rey just sort of looks embarrassed for everyone involved. They snorkel, and Ben rents a boat to explore the little bay near them. They eat at some of the local restaurants. 

By the fourth day, Rey feels the beginning of her heat. She wakes up feeling antsy and hormonal. Ben goes out and gets supplies for the day. Rey wanders around the villa trying to clean or cry or do something. When Ben gets back, he finds Rey in their room building the beginnings of her nest. She complains that he didn’t bring enough of his clothes. 

Rey moves on autopilot as she nests. For whatever reason, her brain tells her that this nest is the most important nest. All nests must be perfect, but this nest has to be extra perfect. She knows that mating will happen, so maybe her hormones are more intense because of that. She rearranges the pillows for a fifth time, unsatisfied with the color combination. Every time Ben tries to peek inside the room, Rey screams at him telling him to leave. The nest isn’t ready for alpha. 

By the time Rey feels satisfied with her nest, she’s fully in heat. She’s naked and dripping as she wanders the villa to find her alpha. When she spots Ben sitting on a chair in the courtyard paging through a book, she starts crying. Ben looks up at her, needy and desperate omega, and stops whatever he’s doing and carries her. They arrive at the door and Ben sits Rey down. “May I see your nest, baby?” Ben asks, running his hands up and down her arms, trying to soothe her.

Rey nods, sniffling slightly. “Yes, alpha, made it for you.” 

Ben opens the door and steps into the room. His breath hitches as he realizes that she made the entire room her nest. She placed sheets and blankets strategically around every corner of the room. The darkest sheets are placed over the bay window, keeping the nest nice and dark. She somehow carried two mattresses from the other bedrooms and placed them on top of each other in the closet. Ben takes all of this in awe. This is truly one of the most elaborate nests. He turns to face her. She’s teary-eyed as she adjusts her weight from one foot to the other, desperate for validation from her alpha. “It’s perfect. The best nest made by the best omega,” Ben says. It’s an understatement, but it seems to appease Rey. 

She walks into the nest and instantly moves towards the bed. She climbs on top of the bed on her hands and knees. She arches her back as she presents herself to her alpha. Slick drips down her thighs. Ben gulps at the sight and quickly strips off all his clothes as quickly as possible. He’s never seen Rey this desperate. Even during her last heat, she wasn’t this needy. It does something to Ben’s brain. 

“Alpha. Daddy. Please. Need you. Need you inside me,” Rey begs. She’s incoherent now, only Alpha’s knot on her mind. 

Ben takes her quickly, filing her up with little preamble. Foreplay isn’t needed when your sweet omega is already desperate and dripping. He needs her as much as she needs him. 

He fills her up, teasing her cervix with each thrust. Rey screams at each movement of his cock inside of her, it’s just on the cusp of pain that makes it extremely pleasurable. He doesn’t bother to ask her what she wants, instinct already tells him what she needs. She needs to be filled. Good omegas get filled. Rey’s arms seem to give out on her as she simply just takes whatever Ben gives her. She moves her head to the side so that she can breathe and scream and whimper. 

“Alpha!! Ben!! PLEASE. Need youuuu,” Rey howls as Ben continues his onslaught. He’s absolutely wrecking her pussy and Rey loves every moment of it. With each thrust, Rey’s body moves upwards slightly making Rey squeal in delight. Ben grabs her hair and tugs, pulling her up so that her back is flush against his chest. 

He thrusts into her, long and deep, and the walls of her cunt clench around him. “Gonna fucking knot you. Gonna fucking mate you. You’re mine. Fucking mine forever,” Ben growls out between pants. 

He mouths along her mating gland which causes something in Rey’s brain to short circuit as she howls at the sensation. She’s cumming a brief moment later, on nothing but Ben’s cock. It feels so good, so right, but it’s not enough. She needs more. She feels the moment that Ben’s knot begins to form as his thrusts slow down considerably and grow more shallow. With one long thrust and a loud moan, Ben thrusts inside her letting the knot into her pussy. Rey screams in satisfaction, finally sated as hot spews of cum squirt inside her in waves. “I LOVE YOU, DADDY,” she screams in pleasure. 

As the knot swells inside her, Ben grazes his teeth against her mating gland. “Yes, alpha. Daddy. Please. Mate me. Claim me. Mark me for life,” Rey cries. And with no further prompting, Ben bites down, hard and possessive. 

Rey screams, half in ecstasy and half in pain. She feels everything at once as her reality heightens to new levels. “Thank you thank you thank you thank you,” Rey sobs. She can feel Ben press soft kisses and lick up the small traces of blood from the claiming. Rey smiles as she smells the shift in their scents, combining the two, confirming that their lives are eternally combined--two that are one. 

✰

Rey’s heat lasts a few more days. They spend their time fucking on every surface in Rey’s nest. Ben’s favorite is on top of the stacked up mattresses in the closet. He likes bending her over the mattresses so that her tits are pressed up against the edge and making her scream. Rey’s favorite is sitting in the corner with her riding his cock and looking directly in his eyes as they cum at the same time. In between their fucking marathon, Ben feeds them meats and cheeses and fresh fruit. Rey never leaves the nest the entire time, content staying in her little warmth that she created for them. 

Heat is different now that they are mated. They feel more connected to each other, as though they can sense the other’s thoughts. Ben knows when Rey wakes up and needs his cock as soon as possible. He can also sense when she just needs it soft and tender, the two holding each other’s hands as he fucks her slowly into the bed.

Slowly, Rey’s heat ebbs. They sleep more than they fuck, clearly worn out from the sheer intensity of their escapades. On the fifth day, Rey wakes clear-eyed. She walks, waddling slightly, to the bathroom. She stares at herself in the mirror for the first time in five days. She gasps as she sees the mating bite on her neck, still fresh and bright red. She traces the teeth marks that Ben left. It’s truly the most dramatic mating bite that she’s ever seen, which seems fitting given who her mate is. 

_ Mate. _ She smiles at the word. She has a mate now. Someone to love and to cherish for the rest of her life. She always thought she’d be alone and now she has someone. It’s a lovely feeling to have, her chest swells with joy at the thought of watching Ben grow old with her. 

She washes herself up quickly and walks back into the bedroom. Ben is awake, sitting up in the bed with a bowl full of grapes. “I figured we can eat some grapes for right now and then later we can go out to eat,” Ben says, voice still sleepy. 

Rey perks up at the mention of food. “That sounds wonderful.” She slides back into bed, wrapping herself around Ben. She likes to nestle up against the crook of his shoulder, sort of in his armpit almost. She can get his full alpha scent in this position, wrapping her in a blanket of safety. 

They stay like that for a while, fully content to just relax and enjoy their time as a newly mated couple. Eventually, they get up and get ready to face the public. Rey puts on a sundress. Ben puts on a crisp blue button-up. They walk hand in hand from their villa to the city center. The town is popping, filled with people walking around and enjoying the beautiful Italian summer day. They eat dinner at one of the restaurants. The owner congratulated the couple on their meeting and soon enough every patron of the restaurant was at their table, congratulating them and giving them unsolicited couple advice. 

Dinner is on the house, even though Ben can afford the meal thousand times over. They continue their walk around town, enjoying the live music playing from some twenty-something musician.

Rey always dreamed of her life being a fairytale. And now she gets to live one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chenk Out My Other Fics:  
> [lattes and shoestrings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622719/chapters/62196082) Rated T, a soft coffeeshop AU featuring coffeehouse owner Ben, who is grumpy, and happy-go-lucky teacher Rey  
> [won't stop 'til surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741420/chapters/62508916) Rated M, friends to lovers modern AU about growing up and leaving your small town. WIP, updates to come  
> [Melted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849474) Rated E, smutty one shot about married Reylo experimenting with wax play  
> [Dark and Stormy Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898212/chapters/62935585) Rated E, college vampire AU, featuring vampire Ben and kinda sorta goth Rey. WIP, updates to come
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> [@icryforbensolo](https://twitter.com/icryforbensolo)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! :)


End file.
